Because of you
by CrazyIsCreativeWriting
Summary: She's a musical prodigy but the hosts don't know it...yet. until they can make her trust them for her to open up about her past and sing again. *not much of a summary but this story is good and gets better in later chapters please read! let me know what you think! I'm open to all opinions!*
1. Chapter 1

**So another story only because my other one called tragic beginnings, no happy endings? Is currently being….. worked on. There are just some parts where I'm like "why did I write that?" also my laptop broke it is really hard to write chapters on my phone. Anyways I kind of got this idea for a story, and had to start it. I hope you guys like it?**

* * *

Because of you ~ Chapter One

* * *

 _ **"Tonight we parrrrtttyyy" the blonde haired girl slurred with a drink in her hand, it wasn't her first nor her last.**_

 _ **"I propose we get out of this place and go to the docks" a blue haired guy yelled as the next song in the club had changed into a heavy rock.**_

 _ **Swinging his arm around the blonde who wrapped her arm around his waist in return. "I think we should just stay here and keep dancing" a red haired girl yelled back.**_

 _ **The blonde let go of the guy and put her arm around her. "where's your sense of adventure City? Lets go and see where the night takes us"**_

 _ **The redhead was still unsure, sighing the blonde placed her hands on each side of her shoulders, with her piercing green eyes she looked into her eyes, and shook her a bit "coooome ooooon you can't say no to your best friend"**_

"aaah" I stood up in bed gasping for air. Leaning to my right I opened my drawer and grabbed my inhaler. Inhaling two pumps, I tried to get my breathing back under control "it was just a dream, just a dream" I fell back into my bed again.

"just a dream" something jumped on my bed I looked over and locked eyes with my cat. He meowed and came over bumping his head on mine. "morning tiger". My breathing was starting to slow down as I petted him. he purred as he sat next to me.

I took my phone off the charger and looked at the time. 5:00am no use going back to sleep. I felt kind of sweaty anyways. I looked at my cat, he was already looking back at me. He probably knew I had an unsettling dream. "lets go hun, feed you some food as I get the coffee started."

I went to the bathroom first taking a shower, brushing my teeth, ect. When I was done I walked out of my room and down the stairs in my black satin robe and hair in a bun, tiger following beside me. In the kitchen I started my cup of coffee and then fed him his food.

Grabbing the butter out of the fridge, once my toast and coffee was ready I sat on the stool next to the island counter and exhaled. The sun was barley starting to poke through here in Japan. Its been only 3 days since I got here, I was staying at my own place my family owned while I finished school here. Our mansion actually belonged to my father, it was where he grew up, and my uncle lived close by. That for sure made my mom more at ease.

I came to Japan to finish school because having studied abroad looks good for colleges, or at least that's what I told my mom. We both knew the real reason though…I was running away. Running away from my problems and not being brave enough to fit them. Not being brave enough to find myself again there. I had to leave halfway around the world to find myself and make my way back to reality.

Tiger jumped on the stool next to me, I scratched his neck "do you think I made the right choice in coming here?" he meowed. "right you just want more food". I left my cup and plate in the sink and headed back upstairs.

Tiger followed me back to my room, and he jumped on my bed making it his own. Walking into my closet I started to put on some makeup and my uniform. I received my uniform my second day here. It was absolutely horrible, I mean it was ok just not really my type of dress. So I asked for the guys, I turned the girls dress into a skirt, kept the girls red tie, wore my own white blouse, and wore the boys jacket. I put on some nude stockings and black booties. It was 6:32am when I was done getting ready, putting my hair in a high ponytail I walked downstairs again.

"good morning Midori." Midori turned around from her position at the sink. Washing my plate and cup.

"good morning miss Felicity."

Midori Hana had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was 45 but looked younger and had been my caretaker growing up. She was like my second mom, once I turned 15 I didn't really need her as much. So mom let her come back to Japan to keep the second house tidy, and my uncle needed some help as well. It was a good decision in the end, my uncle and aunt ended up having twin girls. So Midori's help was greatly appreciated.

"I already fed tiger, he's asleep on my bed so I didn't get a chance to make it." I told her as I took a bottle of water from the pantry.

"its alright I'll make it later when he's off" she said as she rinsed off the plate and set it in the drying rack.

"thanks" I side hugged her. "well I'm off, first day of school"

"I hope you have a wonderful day" she smiled as she dried her hands with a towel.

"thanks. so do I"

School went by quick, the hours just seemed to fly. I was walking around outside just getting to know the place, I started walking backwards taking everything in. It was a beautiful school with beautiful gardens. The schools back home aren't as nice as this one. I wasn't paying attention because next thing I know I'm bumping into someone. I turned around just as I saw a cup and plate fall to the ground. The teacup broke, the plate chipped on the side. _Well great_ I thought.

"I'm sorry!" I said. Picking up the plate.

"its ok!" She picked up what she could.

"honestly I should've been more careful." Taking a good look at her she had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and light fair skin. She was just a bit shorter than me.

"again its ok, really." She turned her head slightly. "aren't you the new girl?"

Before I could answer a blonde haired guy came out of nowhere. There was a lot of commotion and the only parts I got out of his speech was 'daughter' and 'are you ok'.

"Tamaki honestly I'm fine, the new girl and I just bumped into each other"

Tamaki turned around "new….. girl?" and his aurora changed from worried mess to flirtatious in 0.1 second. "hello princess I'm Tamaki and you are?" taking my hand in his.

"very anxious" I took my hand back and held it to my chest as if he had broken it just by touching it.

He looked confused "very… anxious? What a unique name"

The girl behind him face palmed "that's not her name! she means you make her anxious" she shook her head as the blonde retreated to a bush in a depressed state "I'm sorry, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." She bowed slightly

"uhh Felicity Saito" I bowed slightly as well, something I was still trying to get use too.

"A beautiful American name and Japanese surname." The blonde suddenly bounced back and went off in a rant about names and coming from a mixed family.

"thanks?" I looked at Haruhi "my dads Japanese and my moms American."

A couple other guys came, two twins came around one on each of my side putting they're arm around my shoulders. "the new girl" they spoke in unison. I tensed up.

"we've been watching you." They both said again.

"where did you get this uniform?" the one on my left said.

"also although the color is nice you got split ends in your hair, you need a trim."

I could feel my breathing starting to change, I quickly broke from their grip. "I made the uniform and my hair is fine." Which was a lie I knew it needed a trim and I would need to dye it red again.

"you made it" they sounded impressed. I shook my head.

"you also broke a one of a kind teacup and plate. It was part of set." A guy with glasses writing in a black pad said, as he walked forward. "Sent to us from France. The artist made it just for us"

"I can pay it back" I told him.

"oh you don't have to pay it back, Haruhi does."

Haruhi looked at him "what?!"

"honestly I'm the one who wasn't paying attention. I'll pay for it."

He shut his black pad and closed his pen "we don't need you too" he looked me in the eyes smiling, if you're naïve you would've thought he meant it in a nice way. His eyes told a different story.

Tamaki started to go off in a rant again about his poor daughter who is poor and can't get out of one debt without having more debt. I honestly kind of felt bad. It was my fault really. This group though was giving me some weird vibes and making my anxiety want to flare up. So when I said the next thing I was surprised and mad at myself.

"I'll help her"

The group turned to look at me. "I'll help Haruhi-san pay off her debt. At least the teacup set part." In case there was more debt I wasn't aware of. I'm not about to help someone pay off a huge debt, when I'm only responsible for a little teacup.

"how?" the guy in glasses looked at me.

How? That was a good question indeed. I was at loss, I honestly didn't know.

"She could help Haruhi around the club" one of the twins said.

"yeah a new toy." The other one chimed in. "things have been kind of dull around here anyways" he whispered to his brother who nodded.

Toy?

"YES!" I jumped "That sounds like a wonderful idea eh Kyoya?" Tamaki looked at Kyoya, the guy with the glasses and the black pad.

"indeed" he looked at me again and I instantly felt regret for ever saying anything in the first place.

"so its decided!" Tamaki pointed towards me. "as of today you will be the clubs dog"

Dog?

"you'll help Haruhi around the club, serve our guests, and clean up afterwards. You'll start tomorrow, our club begins at 2pm."

 _So basically a maid...What did I get myself into? I don't even like people._

* * *

 **Did you guys like it? I hope so its only the beginning there's some good things planned for this story and who know what else. I'm just going along with it. I'll try to upload every Saturday or Sunday. that'll give me a few days to work on the next chapter.**

 **Also if anyone wants to beta this please feel free to DM me. I'll need the help *insert begging emoji here*. Please!**

 **See you soon and don't forget to review!**

 **~Sakura**


	2. Chapter 2

**Take 2 because the first time I wrote this an error popped up and everything deleted...I was beyond pissed. so here we go chapter 2!**

* * *

 _ **"Ciiiiityyy" the blonde hooked her arm through the redhead named City. The trio that had left the club were walking down the empty road. Barely lit by the sidewalk lights.**_

 _ **City chuckled "yes"**_

 _ **"can I tell you something?"**_

 _ **"anything"**_

"Felicity!" I shook my head and looked to my left, Haruhi was standing behind a cart of deserts. "I've been calling your name for quite awhile"

"oh. " _I spaced_ "sorry"

she smiled "it's ok, I was wondering if you could go by and see if any of our guests want desert with their tea."

"sure thing" I stood up and took the cart. she was about to walk away when she turned around and said "oh and I would start with Huni-sempais table first."

"okay" she walked away and I started rolling the cart in the direction of Huni and Mori sempai.

Haruhi was pretty nice and she was pretty easy to talk to. I was introduced to all the hosts earlier today and Haruhi told me a bit about them while we were getting the tea ready.

There was Tamaki Suoh he founded the club with Kyoya. He has a flamboyant personality, always dramatic, and is considered 'The Princely type'. She told me the short story about his families issues and also how he thinks of the club like family. Must be nice. His co founder Kyoya Ootori is also his best friend. He is known as 'the shadow king' and I am not too sure if I want to know why. He is smart and handles most of the financial and planning aspects of the club. His family not only owns hospitals but they also have their own private police force, that's scary. Kyoya is considered 'The Cool type' and also has some family issues. She told me just a little about what happened but it was enough for me to know that his father expects a lot from him. _hmp I know what that's like_.

Then there were the twins Hikaru and Karou Hitachiin. They're known as 'The Devil type'. They love to prank others especially if that someome is Tamaki. They are great designers, of course they should be their mom is the biggest fashion designer in the world. Hikaru is older and can act kind of childish sometimes but she says he has grown quite a lot in the past year. Then theres kaoru he is more insightful and easy going which makes him more calmer and mature then his brother.

Lastly there's Mitsukuni Huninozuka or Huni for short and Takashi Morinozuka or Mori. They're cousins apparently their families weren't always related. For decades the Morinozukas served the Huninozukas until one of them married the other. They don't have to serve the Huninozukas anymore but Takashi still does it out of love and loyalty. That must also be nice. Huni is very sweet and loves sweet things. He's always carrying his pink bunny called Usa-chan. He is known as 'The Lolita type' and his family are all martial arts champions. Actually both families excel in martial arts, kendo, ect. Takashi is known as 'The Wild, Strong, Silent type. He's pretty quiet actually never really talks. Haruhi says he does when something needs to be said or if hes tired he talks a lot and is even flirtatious, that'll be interesting to see one day. They are also in college but like to come back and still help the club.

Haruhi also told me a bit about herself how she aspires to be a lawyer like her mom was. It was pretty sad having to hear about her mom passing away when she was little and that made me respect her. She's known as 'The Natural type', is straight forward, and is pretty easy to talk to her, I actually kind of like her. She told me the whole drama that's happened with her and the hosts since she joined the club a year ago. That story was also interesting. I also got the hint that Tamaki and her were together just by the way she talked about him.

Haruhi tried to get me to talk about myself but all I told her was that I came from a small town in Cali and came to finish high school abroad because that looks good on college applications. Haruhi was easy to talk to but she wasn't going to make me talk about my whole life story. I'm not here to make friends.

She also explained what a host club was, and what they do. I don't get exactly get it but since we opened we've been super busy.

I didn't measure the distance I had left to the table and ended up bumping into the chair a guest was seated at.

"Hey! watch it!" she squealed

"Sorry" I put my hands up in defense _as if I had done that on purpose_.

She turned her nose up and away with an attitude. Huni smiled sweetly "It was an accident Marino-chan here have some cake it looks delicious"

She smiled sweetly at him and then turned to the cart grabbing the vanilla cake "thank you" she sounded nice but her eyes told me something else. _Oh honey you do not want to mess with me._

When I was done with their table I moved on to the next.

Once the club was starting to close I started to pickup some teacups lying around, putting them on the cart and going to the kitchen. I started to wash them and smiled remembering the conversation I had with Midori yesterday when I told her I joined a club.

 _ **I walked into the mansion letting the servant take my coat and shoes. Walking in the direction of the kitchen. Midori was at the sink washing some dishes. she turned around "hey I made shrimp and tilapia soup, some rice to go with it as well. how was school?"**_

 ** _Inhaling the air I replied "yeah it smells amazing and it was good. classes were great, the school is huge, and the gardens ..it has gardens! and they're beautiful." I sat on the stool with an apple._**

 _ **"I know" she laughed.**_

 _ **"and I joined a club" I said with my mouth full.**_

 _ **she turned around "you joined a club?"**_

 _ **I nodded "long story short I accidently bumped into this girl making her drop this rare and expensive teacup. I offered to pay for it but then some guy said not to worry about it she would. so I felt bad and opened my mouth saying I could help, and they made me part of their club by basically being its maid."**_

 _ **a few seconds of silence and Midori started laughing I was a little shocked "what?...what!?"**_

 _ **she wiped her hands with towel after closing the faucet and then wiped a tear away from her eyes. "Im sorry..really" she inhaled and exhaled "its just...you hate people"**_

 _ **I laughed "that's what I thought!" we both started to laugh and when we were done she sat on the stool next to me. putting her hand on my arm she said "im glad though" I looked at her "glad that your doing something that's right even if it makes you uncomfortable"**_

 ** _she patted my arm and then went back to the stove to pour me some soup. she was right it did make me uncomfortable, this group made me uncomfortable as if there is no personal boundaries or personal bubble. Plus I left my hometown because I was so tired of people constantly trying to get me to talk and open up. so I moved here and end up joining a club where they are trying to get to know me. I should be running for the hills or ignore the whole situation yet something inside me was letting this happen._**

I smiled Midori had always been the one to make me feel better and let me know when I was doing something wrong or right. The door to the kitchen opened as I was setting a teacup on the drying rack. It was kaoru. "I collected what was left." he placed on the counter a couple plates.

"Thanks" I picked one up and started to wash it. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kaoru lean on the counter. I looked at him "anything else?"

"So you're from California?" he asked

"Yeap"

"What part?"

"Sausalito"

"What do you like most about it?"

I sighed and put the plate on the rack so I can look at him "Ok its not like im not enjoying this conversation" which was a lie. "but what do you want Kaoru?"

"Why are you over analyzing this?" when he said it I thought I saw a glint in his eyes. As if he was having fun with this interaction. I didn't know what to say but at the same time I didn't want to keep talking. So I turned back to the sink and grabbed another plate.

Kaoru stood from the counter and sighes "okkk maybe later. You know we don't know anything about you...yet" _like he would know anything about me at all._ "but we like having you. We hope you give us the chance to get to know you."

He walked away and I couldn't help it. My mind spaced

 _ **"I am so happy that we gave ourselves the chance to get to know each other. Best friends forever!" the blonde pumped a fist in the air in victory like she won a race.**_

 _ **City shook her head "you are totally wasted angel"**_

 ** _Angel turns to her and taps her on the nose "you are right!"_**

T _ **he blue haired guy yells at them "girls hurry up will ya"**_

 _ **"we are coming Jude!" Angel links her arm through Citys again.**_

 _ **"Best friends forever you and I" she tells city who smiles at her and lays her head on her shoulder.**_

I come back to reality feeling my chest tightening. I placed the plate inside the sink and rush to my purse. Taking an orange pill case out I open it and take two, swallowing it whole. Running back to the sink I drink straight from the faucet. Once I'm done I stare at the running water inhaling and exhaling until I can get my breathing back to normal. I run a hand through my hair and then I remember where I am and walk back to my pill case putting it away in my purse. In case anyone came in I didn't want them asking questions. I also didn't want to try and avoid it and lie...again. I put my purse back on the counter and go back to the sink, water still running. I took the plate I had placed inside the sink and continued to wash it.

* * *

 **Okay guys there it is not much but there is more coming I promise. oh! before I forget Im going to have a poll for you guys on who you would want to see her end up with. Give it a couple chapters so you can see her interact with the hosts. My top 3 will be Kyoya, Kaoru, and Mori. Given her background and things that happen which you'll know later. I think that one of them would be a good fit for her. So ill let you guys decide because I cant. haha**

 **Anyways hope you guys liked the chapter if you did please click that review button below and leave a comment.**

 **Xo Sakura**


	3. Chapter 3

Because of you ~ chapter 3

 **Hey guys hope you like this chapter I know I uploaded a chapter already but I wanted to upload another. Now I do have an idea if there's something you guys would like to see happen let me know in a review. A scene, or something funny, just let me know and if I like it I'll put in a chapter! Now read on!**

* * *

The next day I woke up really exhausted, I spent the whole night restless. Tossing and turning in bed so much Tiger left to sleep somewhere else. When the alarm went off I woke up as if I hadn't slept for two hours. I contemplated not getting up at all but I needed to go to school. Its only the second day and I'm sure kyoya wouldn't be happy with me not showing up to the host club. So I got out of bed and went to take a shower. When I got out Tiger was just curling up in my empty spot I had just been in. "late breakfast today?" he stared up at me and yawned "such a traitor to leave me at night" I said shaking my head. I walked into my closet to put some makeup on and get dressed. At the last second I also decided it'd be best to put on some concealer as well. Today I decided to put my hair in a messy bun and wear black flats with my nude stockings.

I walked downstairs, putting some coffee on and deciding to make some eggs this morning. When the coffee was done I sat down at the stool again to eat my eggs and drink my coffee. Midori came in as I was on my second cup. "good morning Miss Felicity"

"good morning Midori" I smiled slightly.

"Someone looks like they didn't get much sleep" she sat her purse on the island counter.

"Yeah I didn't." she raised an eyebrow so I sat my cup of coffee on the counter and said "I don't know I think I was just suffering through some insomnia" _not true._

"I think there's more to it than that" I looked inside my cup. "you don't have to tell me kiddo, but just know I'm here for you. If you do want to talk"

That was another reason I liked Midori she never forces me to talk unless I want too. I smiled at her "I know but everything's okay" and then I said "I promise" just to put her at ease even if I didn't feel ok. "I gotta go but I'll see you once the club is finished."

She nodded "ok…see you later" we hugged and then I was gone.

On the ride to Ouran I looked out my window and sighed. I was thinking about Kaoru maybe I should've just answered his question, but I really don't feel like talking to these people about my life. Yet I felt bad for our interaction yesterday, and that's why I was up most of the night. Just thinking about Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru. "stupid" I said out loud. I looked at the driver but he hadn't heard a thing, looking out the window again I thought _'I could always just apologize, I mean maybe then I'd be able to sleep tonight'._ Its not his fault anyways that I'm antisocial.

Out my window there were two girls, they looked like they were in middle school. They were walking crossing one foot over the other, laughing and talking. Taking their time to get to school. I smiled.

 _ **Angel and city were walking towards then docks, crossing one foot over the other. We were laughing when we finally reached Jude at the end of the dock. He was standing on top of one boat. "ahoy, Me Hearties"**_

 _ **"whose boat is this?" I asked**_

 _ **"who cares!" Angel took Jude's hand so she could get in the boat.**_

 _ **"I don't know about this you guys"**_

 _ **Angel put her hand on one hip "City what's up with you tonight? Just climb on board I swear nothing will happen" she extended her hand out to City. She was always good at making me do things that made me feel uncomfortable. I hated that about her but also loved it too. I took her hand as she hoisted me up on the boat.**_

 _ **"aye Matey lets get this party started." Jude said coming between us, putting his arms around us.**_

 _ **"stop with the pirate sayings and voice"**_

 _ **"okay" he said sheepishly. I started to laugh.**_

"Miss" I looked at my driver who apparently had opened the door for me and was waiting for me to get out "we are here"

"Oh sorry" I grabbed my bag and walked out of the limo and into school.

When I walked into the host club later that day I stopped short and looked at the room completely decorated like it was the 1920s. "uhhh"

"Felicity- chan! Its good to see you!" Huni said happily from his table eating cake in the cutest suit ever. Even Usa-chan had on a tie and one of those monocles people use to wear back then.

"what's going on" I asked setting my bag on one of the chairs.

"we throw themes for the club on some occasions. Todays theme is the 1920s" Kyoya said next to me. I didn't know he was standing next to me until he started talking. I was a little freaked out. Like how long had he been standing there.

"oh ok cool" I said I see Kaoru sitting by the window his twin no where in sight so I walked over. He looked up at me.

"I come in peace" he looked as if I'd yell at him. "I just came to say sorry for yesterday." I looked down and then back at him again "I could've just answered your question"

"Its alright you didn't have to apologize" he said.

"Yes I had to" even though I really didn't have too.

"Well I accept your apology thanks"

I opened my mouth but then Tamaki was yelling "alright everyone places we are about to open" Hikaru came and sat in the other chair next to his brother. So I just closed my mouth, pathetically waved goodbye and walked towards the kitchen.

"What did she want?" Hikaru asked Kaoru

"Nothing" he shook his head but stared at felicity as she walked away.

Club was going pretty well so far, I was refilling tea cups and handing out deserts. Focused on doing my job right and also trying to stay out of everyone's way. I was walking around when that Marino girl stopped me "I would really like a cup of herbal tea. Think you can get that for me or do you need to write it down?"

I narrowed my eyes and then shook my head "I got it." I looked at the other girl seated next to her "would you like something as well?" she shook her head "no thank you" Marino looked at her and she bent her head down. I looked at the girl seated across Marino. "you?" she shook her head no as well. "then ill be right back"

I went to the kitchen to make the tea and started walking back. I looked across the room at Kaoru who was playing one of his brotherly roles act with his brother. So I wasn't paying attention and didn't see the girl who sat across from Marino stick her foot out to trip me. I didn't want to break another teacup so I tried to grab it forgetting the tea was freaking hot. So when it spilled on my hands I screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing, standing up I placed the teacup on the table.

"oh my god are you okay? Akio was about to get up and use the ladies room." she smirked slightly and dropped it as soon as the hosts started to gather around me.

"Are you okay Felicity-chan!?" Haruhi said

"That looks like it hurts a lot" Huni said. I didn't have the heart or the voice to tell him something sarcastic in return. So I just said "Its fine! Ill be right back" I said through clenched teeth

I walked to the kitchen and opened the faucet to cold water and let it run over my hand. I winced at the impact. _Damn that spoiled brat_ , I know she did that on purpose. I can't even- well I wont tell the host club that she did it. I wouldn't want it to seem like I was accusing her. If they didn't see what happened. I was so angry at her how childish can you be. Worse is she made someone else do it for her. "argh F her"

"I do hope you're not talking about a customer." I looked up at Kyoya who had walked in with a first aid kit in his hands.

I shut the faucet off "I'm fine I don't need any help"

"I'm still going to look at it" he placed the first aid on the counter, opened it up and extended his hand. I sighed and placed my hand in his. He looked at it and then grabbed a cotton ball and poured something over it. "This will sting a little" it did hurt...a lot. I tried to hide the pain but it was too hard.

It was quiet for awhile. "Kaoru actually wanted to check on you but he had guests to tend to" a little surprised to hear that. Not just that Kaoru wanted to check on me but that Kyoya felt the need to tell.

"He told me to tell you and hopes you're okay _" ah that makes more sense._

I didn't really say anything after that. Until Kyoya asked "Are you really that good at the violin and piano?"

I looked at him quizzically "what?"

 _"_ At your school in California. It was a school for the performing arts, yet you're not taking any music classes here"

"How do you know that?"

" I have my ways" the way he said that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Its none of your business" I took my hand from him and he looked at me. "What else do you know?"

"Is there something specific you're asking about?" we looked at each other intently. There's no way he would know about _that_.

He looked away first setting the ointment cream back in the first aid box. "I need to bandage your hand" he said picking up the bandages. He looked back at me, as if saying _give me your hand again_.

So I gave it to him and as he bandaged it I said "I'm not asking about anything specific, I was just wondering. Plus the only reason I'm not taking any music classes here is because I dropped it. Its not what I want anymore. That's why I'm here to find something else." I said it confidently because I didn't want him going and digging deeper if he felt like I was hiding something.

He nodded slowly "Okay" I don't know If I really convinced him but I'd hoped so. "I'm done" he said putting the stuff away and closing the first aid box.

"Great"

"I wouldn't serve tea or anything that could hurt your hand. Just because I'm letting you go easy on your hand doesn't mean you wont have any work to do" it didn't look like he was going to say that. I read people all too well. He started to leave when the door opened and Haruhi came in.

"Hey just checking in are you okay?"

I nodded watching kyoyas back as he walked away.

I finally was able to get home. Everyone was still worried about me and looking out for me. Paying more attention to me then their guests. At one point Huni forced me to sit down and have cake with him giving me his strawberries when he knew I liked them. I kept feeling glares from across the room and didn't want to look to see who it was. I assumed it was Marino.

I asked the servant where Midori was she had said in my room making my bed. When I got there she was just starting to put the sheets on.

"hey- what happened!?" she was really worried.

"It's okay I just tripped in the club and some hot tea spilled on my hand" I grabbed the sheet from one side of my bed.

"honey don't I got it" she tried to stop me.

"no I'm completely able to make my own bed"

"I know I just don't want you to hurt your hand"

"It's ok really" she didn't say anything after so we continued to make the bed.

"Other then that how was school?"

"Good" I yawned "haven't felt tired all day except for now"

"I'll make you some chamomile tea"

"Ugh I'm so over tea"

She laughed "Ok I'll go get you some melatonin then. That should help relax you enough to get some sleep tonight."

Putting my pillows back on the bed I thanked her. I laid down on it when she left but I didn't need the melatonin. I knocked out a couple seconds later.

* * *

 **Alright so to be honest I didn't have anything planned for this chapter. Honestly I thought it was going to be a Mori chapter, and it turned out to be Kyoya. Anyways I hoped you liked it. Please don't forget if there's something you want to see happen write it in your review.**

 **So click that button below and tell me how you feel.**

 **Also don't forget to go to my profile and vote on my poll. Who would you like to see her with?! Till next time!**

 **Xo Sakura**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

 **I forgot to post last weekend I'm sorry! so heres chapter 4 and If I can finish chapter5 tonight I'll upload it tomorrow. I'm sick so it'll be the perfect time to do it. lets start reading!**

* * *

 _ **Jude turned on some music from his phone. Some old 80s rock blasting through the speaker. The trio had sat on the second roof of the boat in a circle.**_

 _ **"I got something" he pulled out a bag.**_

 _ **"weed? Where did you get that?!" City was nervous, looking around for anyone that could call the cops on them. (A/N don't do drugs kids)**_

 _ **"from a friend" he opened it up taking one of the rolled up drug out.**_

 _ **"cool" Angel took it as he lighted it up. She took a hit and then offered it to City.**_

 _ **"I don't think so" she leaned back**_

 _ **"City its our last year as freshman! Cooome on! Its not like its meth or cocaine." She waved the bud around her face. Urging her to take it. City sighed not wanting to take the drug but not be able to say no to her.**_

My eyes opened to my dark room and a blanket on my body. I rubbed my eyes and stood up in bed. Taking a glance on my phone to see the time. It was 3:35am. Putting my phone on its charger I looked over at my other night table. Seeing some pill cases and note, I swung my legs to the side of my bed and turned on the light. The note was from Midori telling me that she left the melatonin on my table but also sleep aid medicine. Since she didn't know which one I had wanted to take, but I was already asleep when she got upstairs.

I was still tired so I just grabbed one took 2 pills and washed them down with the water bottle she left on the table. I didn't know which one I took. All I know is I laid back under the blanket and blacked out again.

The next time I woke up the sun was peeking through my windows. The house was quiet, seeing that it was Midoris day to be at my uncles. I took my phone off the charger to check the time. "shit"

I jumped out of bed scaring Tiger and ran to my closet to get ready. I had 5 missed calls from Midori and one from my driver. My phone was on silent. Why did I do that? It was close to 10am, I was 2 hours late for school!

I ran out of the house, the driver standing next to the car. "I'm sorry miss-"

I cut him off "you're ok! It was my fault." Jumping in the limo so we could get to school.

Today was not my day I got held back in my last class. Mrs. Oka is one of the nicest teachers here and I wasn't held back for anything bad. she wanted to congratulate me on being here and alone but doing well in school. Youd probably think ok that's not too bad, but you don't know Mrs. Oka. She talks waaaay too slow and moves conversation from one topic to another. When I was able to be free and leave her room. I had to run to the host club I had a 2 missed calls from Kyoya and his text only said "you better have a good reason for being late".

When I finally got to the double doors I pushed them open and then slammed them shut. Causing everybody to look in my direction. Oops.

"sorry" I walked over to Haruhi who was standing next to the twins and Kyoyas table as he was typing on his laptop.

"why are you late?" hikaru questioned

"its been a hectic day. You know Mrs. Oka?"

They all nodded minus Kyoya who just kept typing away.

"she asked me to stay behind so we could talk"

They all made that 'oh' face. "she talks slow" Hikaru responded.

"yeaaah" I said.

"well at least you could still make it." Kaoru and I looked at each other, I broke the gaze when Kyoya said "Hikaru, Kaoru your guests are here"

At the door were two girls waving to the twins. So they left to start their show. Haruhi got called away from a guest sitting with Tamaki. So it was just Kyoya and I.

"you were late this morning"

It was a question, I looked at him. He was still typing away on his laptop. "yeah I told you it was a hectic morning. I accidentally took two sleep aid pills at almost 4 in the morning. I thought it was the melatonin so I knocked out and woke up super late."

He just kept typing like he didn't care. Maybe I gave him too much information. It still made me mad though so I said "ok rude"

"how am I rude?" he looked at me.

Honestly you could get captivated by his eyes. Did I just say that? I shook my head and said "because first of all you didn't bother to look me in the eyes as im talking" stop talking Felicity and walk away.

"if it was important I would look you in the eyes"

"second you didn't even say anything when I was done talking. You just ignored me." Seriously Felicity stop talking.

He put his hands under his chin, he opened his mouth but I was too afraid to hear what would come out. "I think Haruhi needs me" with that I got up and left. Why did I even open my mouth? Its not like I care what he thinks. What anybody thinks.

In the kitchen I started preparing the tea and stared off into space. Yawning I leaned against the counter and just spaced. I didn't hear when Kyoya came in and stood behind the counter I was leaning on. Or the pot of tea whistling.

"usually when the pot is whistling that means its done"

I jumped "how long have you been standing there?" and then I shook my head "you know what forget it." I turned the stove off and removed the teapot.

I put it on the cart so I could take it out to offer to the guests. He stopped me just as I was about to pass him by. Standing next to him he said "its not that I don't care. I just had other things I was doing that are important. I can't stop and look at everyone when they're talking"

"sometimes its important to stop what your doing and pay attention to someone else when they're talking."

"your right"

"look I get it. I used to pay attention too much to things that were importamt to me and not enough to the things that actually mattered. Now I wish I could go back and fix it." And with that I pushed the cart forward and left.

The host club finished an hour later, and we were cleaning up. By we I mean Haruhi and me. As I was wiping a table I kept thinking back to the conversation I had with kyoya. I don't understand why I told him what I did. Why should I care what he thinks or what he does. Why should I even bother with telling him whats right and wrong. I mean I wouldn't normally care if someone was rude or didn't pay attention to me. I wouldn't normally have a conversation with someone either. Being here in the host club though…is changing me. I need to get out.

I was done wiping the table and went to the kitchen. At the sink were a couple of plates. I'm not supposed to get my bandage wet from the burn, but Haruhi was being harrassed by Tamaki. So I turned on the faucet.

"aren't you not supposed to wet your bandages?" I looked up to see Kaoru standing near the door.

"Haruhis busy and theres dishes in the sink"

He walked over and stood next to me, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. "what are you doing?" I asked.

He took the plate from my hands and said "I'm going to wash the dishes and you can dry them"

I didn't argue mainly because I didn't want to have to find kyoya later so he could fix my bandage. We stood in silence as he started to wash the plate.

"how is your hand?" he asked eyes still on the plate.

"It's better" I took the plate from him once he was done and started to dry it.

"how are you doing in your classes?" he seemed to be treading the waters. Probably because of our first conversation.

"good. I like school and studying, so its not hard for me."

"that's good. Kyoya said you were in a school for the performing arts in California."

Damn that Kyoya. I nodded. "what did you do there?" he asked.

"took some classes, played some instruments" I said it in a way that, that conversation was at in end. It seemed like he didn't get it or just ignored it.

"what classes? What instruments?"

"just some classes and some violin and piano"

"really? you'll have to play for us sometimes."

"hmm I don't think so"

"why not?"

"I'm just not into it anymore" I urged him more that I didn't want to talk about it.

"well I'm sure you were great"

"thanks" I liked that he didn't pressure me into knowing more. So I asked "so your moms a designer?"

He nodded and started talking about his mom how she would dress him and his brother in girl clothes. Which I laughed at. We spent the rest of the time washing dishes talking about him, and elbows touching.

* * *

 **There you guys go! hope you like it. don't forget there is a poll on my account on who you guys would like to see her end up with, though I'm thinking of taking out Mori just cuz I'm struggling to pair her with him. anyways please vote and please, please leave a review it lets me know if you guys like it or hate it or if I need to change something to make it better.**

 **so plllleeassseee click that button below and let me know how you feel, what you think.**

 **xo, sakura**


	5. Chapter 5

Because of you ~ chapter 5

 **Here we go! Now before you guys get started I need to let you know that Felicity (who I'm sure you all are aware is City) will be flashbacking to when she first meets her Bffs. Later on in the story we will come back to her having flashbacks of what happened between them. Just a little break cause the flashbacks of what happened are almost ending and I want to leave them for the ending of this story. Anyways read on!**

* * *

 _A Year Ago_

 _You could hear a locker slam shut in the empty school hallway. "excuse me?" a blonde haired, green eyed girl and a blue haired, green eyed guy stood in front of a redheaded, light gray eyed girl. Who stood in front of a row of lockers._

 _"yes?"_

 _"my brother and I are new here and we're kind of lost. Can you help us find Mr. Smiths violin class?"_

 _The redhead smiled "absolutely"_

I was watching little kids running around in the mini playground the mall had. Its Saturday about 11:40 am, and I'm at the mall with my 3 year old cousins. Usually I would be at home studying or working out but I had decided to take the little ones out. Since Nori my uncles wife got sick, the girls have been stuck at home all week. driving Nori and the maids a little crazy. Thus I offered to take them out.

I looked at my phone trying to pass the time until I heard my name being called "felicity-chan?"

I looked to my right to see the hosts. "hey guys?" this didn't seem like their type of place to hang out. "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"We like coming to the commoners market" the twins said in unison.

Commoner?

"what are you doing here felicity-chan?" huni asked me from Moris shoulders.

"oh im just-" I got cut off when Noemi was crying next to me. I bent down "whats wrong"

In between her sobs and what I could actually get out she had said something along the lines of falling off the slide. I picked her "ohh you're ok. You don't have a booboo do you?" she shook her head. "then you're ok! Come on stop crying and smile." I started to tickle her until she started laughing again and then wiped her tears away. I looked at the club who looked in awe probably because Ive never shown any feelings since I got here.

"guys this is Noemi my cousin." Noemi realizing there were more people around her put her in between my neck and shoulder. Trying to hide in my hair. "my aunt got sick so I offered to take them out"

"them?" Tamaki asked.

In that instant Naomi also stood next to me. "who are they?" she asked. Naomi had always been the outgoing one and Noemi the shy one.

"these are my friends from school" the club seemed shocked I called them that and frankly so was I, but there was no way I was going to tell them they are the host club. Im sure my uncle would looove that. "this is Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Huni, Mori, and Haruhi. Guys these are my cousins Naomi and Noemi."

Naomi started talking "we are twins and 3 years old" she helped up her 3 tiny fingers.

Kaoru bent down "hey look at that my brother an I are twins too" at this Noemi lifted her head.

"really? Cool!" they both said in unison.

Naomi took me by the hand and said "I'm hungry"

"oh well lets go get you food then. Do you want to go in your stroller?" Naomi was quick to respond.

"no I want to walk"

"ok how about you Noemi" she shook her head turning around so she coukd rest her chin on my shoulder and wrap her arms around my neck. Noemi is the baby in case you couldn't tell, Naomi is independent. Yet when it comes to Naomi getting in trouble about something. Noemi is the one who either defends her or takes the blame.

"can we eat with you guys?" Tamaki asked

"sure I mean its up to you guys" I started to grab the stroller but then somone else was taking it from my hands. I looked up to see Mori, huni no longer on his shoulders. "I got it Mori."

"its ok" he started to move the stroller so I took Naomis hand and walked off with the club to find the food court.

At the food court we picked a place that sold hamburgers, chicken strips, and french fries becquse that's what the girls wanted. Each girl had two chicken strips, I was breaking them apart in smaller pieces for the girls when Hikaru said "you're so….nice"

I looked up to see the host club starring at me minus Haruhi and Kyoya. "well yeah their my cousins" out of the corner of my eye I can see Naomi trying to grab her toy from her lunch. "hey" she looked at me "you know the rules. You don't get your toy until you finish your food" she slumped back into the chair. I looked back to the club "so are you guys here to buy something orrr?"

Tamaki spoke "oh we just like coming here, and experiencing all the commoner ways"

"hmm"

"what about you? Were you just taking the girls out" haruhi asked.

"yeah I mean I also wanted to take them to the toy store as well"

Naomi perked up "we're getting a new toy!"

"really? What are you getting?" Kaoru asked

"a hatchimal!" Neomi said happily putting another french fry in her mouth.

"whats a hatchimal?" huni asked

"it's an egg with a animal inside but you won't know what it is until it hatches." Naomi looked at me "and aunt city is getting one for each of us" she crinckled her nose at me

I crinkled my nose back at her and said "I asked them to put two on hold"

"can we go get them now! Were done eating!" she whined.

"we can my little princess!" tamaki jumped up from his seat

"not until everyone is done eating"

"we're done" the twins said

"so are we" huni said, mori grunted

I looked at kyoya and haruhi. Kyoya had laid back in his seat clearly done. Haruhi said "I"m good"

"then its settled!" tamaki pointed up towards the sky.

They all looked at me, I put my hands up "ok fine"

At the toy store I had to keep a strong hold on the twins hands. I had Naomi on my right and Neomi on my left. let me tell you its very hard to keep a hold on a kid when their at the toy store "listen you cannot go far. You need to stay by my side." much help saying that was, the toy store was filled with so many toys, each stuffed animal had its own section, and it had a huge candy center in the middle. I was getting aggravated.

Kaoru stood next to me "need help?"

"no I got it"

He bent down to Neomis side "want to hold my hand and go look at the stuffed animals?"

She looked up at me and I shrugged. She let go of my hand and took Kaoru's much to my surprise. They went off with his brother.

"Mori! Can I sit on your shoulders?" I looked at Naomi who let go of my hand

Mori picked her up and sat her on his shoulders "lets go to the candy section!" huni yelled

"one bag only for naomi!" I yelled after them and then made a mental note to make sure Neomi got a bag for herself. I watched as Tamaki pulled Haruhi away to the stuffed bears aisle.

I glanced behind, Kyoya still stood there…silent. "you just going to stand there, this could take awhile"

"I'm not interested in looking at toys"

"I didn't say we would walk around looking at toys" I motioned for him to follow, didn't think he would, but when I got around the candy center I stopped to see him behind me "I love this toy shop because theres a section for parents to sit while they wait" if he was happy he didn't show it. We walked towards the benches and sat down.

One of the employees was walking around when I stopped her "excuse me. I put two hatchimals on hold under the name Felicity Ikeda"

"I'll go check for you Miss"

She left. I looked at my nails. It was quiet between Kyoya and me.

"your cousins call you City" he said because I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement.

"yeah when I was little I found it hard to pronounce Felicity and would only say City, and it stuck. Everyone just calls me City."

"you havnt told us to call you City"

"because I'm not ready" as easily as that came out of my mouth I regretted it. Now he'll wonder what I mean. Just then the sales lady came back with the two hatchimals in two bags.

"here you go Miss whenever your ready just let us know" I thanked her and she walked away

"you're not ready?"

 _Ugh_ I really hoped he wouldn't ask. I don't want him to keep questioing so I just respond "someone I knew really well loved calling me City but then I lost them."

He didn't say anything after for which I was glad. Naomi and Neomi ran up to us "uh where are the people you were with?"

They shrugged _of course_. I should've known they wouldn't be able to handle two little kids. They each took one of my arms "okkkkaaaaay what do you want?"

They smiled an all cheesy, all teeth smile.

"spill it"

"can we get a stuffed animal?"

"what? But youre getting a hatchimal and a bag of candy. You don't think that's enough?"

"pleeeeeaassseee"

I looked up towards the ceiling as if I was thinking, but I had decided already to buy them whatever they wanted this morning. "alright" they started jumping up and down, clapping their hands "just onnnnne ok. I don't care what size but just one" they ran away as soon as a tired, worried Kaoru and Mori appeared. Dragging them with them on the adventure to find a stuffed animal. I just waved them goodbye laughing quietly.

"you already knew you'd give them what they wanted" kyoya said

"of course, they're my babies, family. I'd give them everything"

We were finally done an hour later. I thought the girls were going to pick giant teddy bears or something and to my surprise they both decided on a decent size stuffed animal. Noemi had picked a mint green bunny with long ears and a fluffy tail. Naomi picked a sky blue monkey with a long tail. They both were holding their toys in one hand while looking inside their candy bags. Probably deciding what to eat first.

"if your going to eat a candy I'll allow only two, and then you save the rest ok?" they nodded at me and looked back in their bags.

The hosts were all waiting outside, Mori gaurding the stroller. I turned to the cashier and opened my wallet "you can use this card to pay for it all" I pulled out my mastercard but the sales lady didn't take it.

"no need ma'am everythings paid for"

Confused I looked at her and asked "what? By who?"

"the gentleman who was sitting with you earlier" she answered. A customer came up and asked for assistance so she excused herself and walked away. I put my card back in my wallet and looked towards the door. Why would kyoya pay?

I guided the girls towards the door and put my wallet away in the compartment the stroller had. Picking up one girl at a time and putting them in the stroller. Since they were so entertained by the candy they had.

"where to next!" Tamaki pointed a finger up towards the sky.

"there's actually a tech store here I need to get a wireless charger for my phone." I said

"then lets go!" the hosts started walking, Mori pushing the stroller with them.

I purposely walked next to kyoya "why did you do it?" I asked looking ahead as the group was walking and laughing. It made me smile.

"what?" kyoya didn't look at me or phase at me knowing he had paid.

"you know what"

"don't think much about it. It doesn't mean anything."

"I was just curious but thanks" he stayed quiet so I kept talking. "earlier when you said I was going to say yes to whatever the girls were going to want, and I told you because they're family, my babies. Another reason is because my aunt had a difficult birth. The doctors didn't think the girls were going to live. So I try to make them smile, try to give them what they want within reason."

"you care deeply for them"

"I do"

"yet you act like you don't care about anyone"

I do. I have my reasons. "I don't see how that is important"

He didn't respond and by then we had reached the store. So I walked away.

I finally got home after saying goodbye to the hosts and thanking them. Looking directly at kyoya when I said it.

I dropped off the sleeping girls at my uncles and spoke with him for a couple minutes before saying goodbye.

When I got home I walked up the stairs and stopped at the top, hand on the banister. The house was quiet, and oddly Kyoya's words were still bouncing around my head. I've been acting like I don't care about people for a long time. Well not acting.

I looked towards the white double doors across to my right. I sighed and walked over unlocking the doors with the key. The room was white, no walls all windows, and had sheer mint green curtains. There was a white grand piano in the middle of the checkered floor. I walked towards the piano and lifted the board up. I touched one key. its note resonating in the air. I had that nostalgic feeling and desire to want to play. I sat on the piano and my hands moved on their own. Playing like I had never stopped.

When I pressed the last note, I was smiling. I closed the top and ran my fingers on the engraved message on top. It was in gold with the words 'every day is a chance to get better'. In the moment the words that came from my special person made sense. they could not have been anymore true. Its time to just let go and start caring again. Little by little of course, and for the first time in months I cried.

* * *

 **This is it. I hope you guys like it. I really hope kyoya isn't too out of character. I feel like he would be different just a little anyways. I'd like to take a moment to thank the people who have followed and favorited this story, if you have that means its good, and you like it. that would be**

 **Lisa Trim**

 **Megumii**

 **Pumpkinmachine**

 **thanks I appreciate it. let me know what you guys think so far.**

 **Side note what is your favorite song? If you leave a review leave me your favorite song from any genre, and I might have a chance of putting it in the story.**

 **Again thank you guys and sorry for the late chapter posted on Monday practically Tuesday. I'll be back with another chapter on the weekend.**

 **Until then Xo Sakura**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because of you ~ chapter 6**

 **Ok guys chapter 6 lets just jump right in. I'm sorry I am late in uploading this chapter but here it is.**

* * *

It was Monday again in a blink of an eye. I decided to head out early for school when I walked out of my room I looked over at the opened white double doors. The grand piano in view and the sun shinning through. Playing yesterday felt so good, felt like a part of me was missing and that filled it up. The thing I kept thinking about the most was if I was ready for music to be back in my life. The writing, playing the instruments, I was always felt myself, and happy, but at this moment it brought back a lot of feelings and memories of the people I loved the most. I shook my head no use in thinking about it now, I walked down the stairs and out the door.

School went by agonizingly slow when it was over and I was on my way to the host club, I was actually happy. I opened the double doors, to see Tamaki with Haruhi, Huni happily eating some cake with Mori and Usa-chan. The twins weren't around yet, but Kyoya was typing on his laptop at a table near closets to the door. I walked over to him and asked "what are you doing?"

He looked at me "going over the host club financial book." he went back to typing.

"hmm" I sat down in the chair next to him. "I feel like I have to say thank you" he continued typing but somehow I knew he was listening intently. So I continued "what you said yesterday had me thinking a lot. I feel like I should be able to trust you guys or get to know you guys and vice versa"

He looked at me "good to hear"

"I know you want to know all my secrets Kyoya but you have to take things slow. You cant know it all." I grinned and for a brief moment I thought I saw the corner of kyoyas lips twitch upwards. It made me smile to think he almost did, but it was gone as quickly as it came. The doors opened and the twins walked in. Kaoru scanned the room until his eyes landed on me. He seemed confused or worried I didn't know which and didn't know either. I waved to him as he walked over.

"what are you guys doing?"

"Kyoya is working on some financial stuff and I was just about to get the tea ready for the club" I stood up and stopped when Kyoya spoke.

"Felicity we'll be serving earl grey today I left it on the counter"

"ok" I was about to go but then turned again and said "and….you guys can call me City"

Once in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil, I smiled I genuinely felt happy. I looked down on my hands a small scar stood out between my fingers. It took me back to when I was playing the violin one day in Kennedys school for the performing arts.

 _"ouch"_

 _"that looks like it hurt" Angel the blonde haired girl City met earlier had entered the room. Though they had only just met they became quick friends. Along with Angels brother Jude._

 _"where's Jude?" Angel took out a handkerchief and passed it to her. So City could wrap it around her finger. "thanks"_

 _"your welcome and hes talking with one of his teachers. So you play the violin?"_

 _"violin, piano, dabble in flute, guitars, and cello."_

 _"dang girl can you sing and dance to" City finished wrapping the handkerchief and Angel tied it for her._

 _"I can actually I'm mainly in this school to pursue in a singing career."_

 _"seriously well come on then. Sing me a song ill play on the piano for"_

 _Angel sat on the piano too quickly for City. So she didn't have much of a say in it._

 _"ok. What do you want to hear."_

 _"hmm how about a song that made you fall in love with music. That was just that song where your entire body transformed and your mind said yes this is destiny talking. You found what you were meant to do."_

 _I chuckled "you're so weird"_

 _"I know but stop stalling"_

 _"I'm not stalling. I already know the one"_

 _"great" she turned relaxing her fingers on the keys "what's the tune"_

The teapot started to whistle making me snap back to reality. I took it off the stove and onto the cart, walking out with the cart of tea and desserts.

Halfway through the host club. Im serving the tea to a couple of ladies waiting for Haruhi to come back. She was dealing with Tamaki who was acting like a child. Again. I laughed internally though. One of the girls turned to me and said "Felicity-chan who have such pretty hair"

I blushed "oh thank you"

"and your eyes. I love your eyes!" the other one said

"and I love your necklace" I said to the first "and you have pretty eyes as well" I directed that compliment to the second girl. I smiled as they continued to wrap me in conversation. Putting my left hand on the couch, just enjoying the conversation.

When Haruhi came back I put the teapot back on the cart and started rolling it. Kaoru stopped me just as I was about to pass his table. His brother had gone off to Tamaki since they didn't have any customers at the moment.

"It's great to see the customers interacting with you"

"yeah I had a good time talking with them."

He poked me on the arm "you were smiling and laughing"

"I was" I sat on couch's arm, Kaoru sitting next to me. We were both at eye level. "It's nice being able to talk to them and not have them scowling at me or making me almost drop the cup of tea" I was referring to Marino and her girls. Who in fact were here today sitting with Kyoya this time.

"some people just don't know how to be nice. I see your hands better though"

I looked at my hand which just days before was bandaged. "yeah totally better now"

"glad to hear it" I looked at him and just lost myself in his golden eyes. Such a beautiful color, and I can not tell a lie. These guys were handsome and you could easily lose yourself in their good looks. I had been starring too long and Kaoru made sure I knew it.

He grinned and said "take a picture it'll last longer"

I looked away rolling my eyes and then pushed him. He started laughing as I was shaking my head. "ok I'm leaving now"

"nooo" I stood up quickly "don't go City" I pushed my cart making my way back into the kitchen.

About half an hour later I'm making my way back out to serve desserts. I glance over to the twins spot, they have their new set of customers. That doesn't stop Kaoru from looking over at me and smiling. I stick my tongue out and push the cart to the first table and then the second. It's Kyoya's table with Marino and her girls that are next. Kyoya isn't around.

So I smile at them and ask "would you ladies want some dessert?"

The shy girl of Marino's group shakes her head no, but thanks me anyways. Which makes Marino scowl at her, the other girl backs her up. Marino turned to me "here's one thing we would want. Leave. I would feel so much better not having you around the host club. Flirting with every single one of the guys."

These two are so stupid and I'm tempted to tell them so, but Kyoya comes back and says "anything wrong here?"

I look at him shake my head "no" then turning to the cart of desserts, I picked one up and placed it in front of Marino. "here clearly you need more sweets in your life" I smile.

Kyoya places a hand on my shoulder. I wondered If he did it on purpose because Marino could not hide her angry face, nor could the girl next to her hide her shocked one.

"thank you City, I think Huni was asking if you could go by his table next"

I nodded and left making my way towards Hunis table.

I could still feel Marinos eyes watching me as I walked away. When I got to Mori and Huni's table I placed a dessert with a strawberry on top for Huni, and asked what their two customers wanted but they were just leaving. I said goodbye and as they were walking out I had made eye contact with Marino. _If looks could kill_ , I turned around sighed angrily and sat down in the chair next to Mori. I put my head in my arms and felt a weight on my head, so I looked up. Mori had his hand on my head and said "It'll be alright"

"I'll never understand people"

"some people bully other because they feel threatened by them or maybe they have something going on in their life and they decide to take it out others because that make them feel better. Its our choice to let it get to us, but no matter what we have to be patient and kind." huni said while happily munching on his second cake.

He was right but it was getting really hard to be kind.

I leaned back into the chair and looked up at the ceiling. I could see to my left that Marino and her group were leaving and that made me happy. I felt like I wouldn't be nice anymore if she continued with her annoyed, angry glances. I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. Anything but Marino. Suddenly I felt like someone was starring at me so I opened my eyes to see the twins faces above mine, looking down at me. "what are you doing?" they said in unison.

"thinking" I pushed them away so I could rest my elbows on the table.

"thinking about what?" they asked

"just thinking. Leave me alone" I stuck my tongue out at them so they knew I was joking. Hikaru walked to my right and Kaoru to my left. Putting my in the middle of a hitachiin sandwhich. "ugh get off" they didn't move no matter how much I tried to shake them off. By then eeryone was laughing, Haruhi and Tamaki from there place on the couch to our right. Huni and Mori who were still seated with me at their table. Kyoya was standing near us writing in his ntebook and though there werent any signs of him laughing I somehow knew he was. I smiled to myself. I felt better being surrounded by these people. People I was starting to consider my friends.

When I got home later that evening I went straight to my room where Midori was organizing some clothes my mother had sent from back home. "hey" she smiled at me "how was school?"

"it was great actually" I placed by school bag in my reading chair and sat on my bed. Helping her refold some of my things.

"good" she turned to hang some dresses and said cautiously "I saw the doors to your music room were opened, when I walked in this morning."

I nodded "yeeeah I don't know I felt like opening them up."

"did you play?"

"a little"

"that's good" she said and repeated it again "that's good"

When she walked out to go make us a cup of coffee. I looked around my room till my eyes landed on my chest at the end of the bed. Biting my lip I looked out my door and then stood up from my bed and walked over to the chest. If you open it all you'll find is blankets, but taking out the blankets you'll find a hidden compartment at the bottom. I took out a leather journal, worn out and fat from all the writing I've done. I opened it and looked through it there was only a couple pages left and then I would need a new one. I put the compartment back in its place as well as the blankets, and sat back on the bed. I flipped to the 3rd page at the top was a date and then 3 signatures.

 _"what's that?"_

 _"my song journal, my mother gave it to me when I got in to this school"_

 _"cool may I?" I looked at angel and shrugged giving her my journal._

 _Jude walked into the room "ready to go home?" he asked_

 _"actually were going to eat at City's place"_

 _"ok cool"_

 _I looked at Angel "what are you doing?"_

 _She was digging around in her bookbag "found it" she pulled out a blue feathered pen. "we should make this song journal more personal. We'll put stickers and quotes, what inspired you to write the song the days you do." she uncapped her pen and wrote at the top corner todays date and then signed her name underneath. She gave me the journal and the pen. "sign it. Todays the day we became friends maybe you can write a song about it"_

 _And I did, I signed it, Jude signed it, and I wrote a song._

I flipped to a new blank page and uncapped the blue feathered pen. Writing at the corner of the page todays date and then writing Host club underneath. I titled the song I would write in as New beginnings and then closed the journal. I could hear Midori walking up the stairs so I tucked the journal under my pillow. I would come back it to later, when I was alone.

* * *

 **oof it took me a while to finish this chapter. I didn't really know how to end it. I hope you guys liked it though.**

 **tell me what you think in a review!**

 **till next time!**

 **Xo, Sakura**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know I haven't posted the last two weekends. honestly I didn't know what to write in this chapter, also we had to put our dog down. its been hard and its only been two weeks. were getting past it though and everyone has been really supportive. on a good note I got my first review! so I was motivated and put my brain to work! I've been waiting for a good or bad review. I just wanted someone opinion and the one I got was a good one. I didn't expect it to be. now I hope I don't disappoint. so anyways I'm going to try to post chapter 8 and 9 later today its supposed to snow *insert crying emojis here* so ill have time to write and post. scratch that guys maybe tomorrow I had to go to the hospital and I took some heavy medicine for my pain but enjoy this finished chapter.**

 **and MissMisfitLovesOHSHC this chapter is dedicated to you. thank you for your kind words and I hope you like it. hope you allllll like it.**

 **oh! and disclaimer because I've been forgetting. I do not own Ouran nor Paramours song only exception.**

* * *

 _"I love spring" Angel laid on her back next to me, a blanket underneath us. She had her eyes closed soaking in the sun. I was writing in my song journal. We were at their mansion today, just hanging around on this lazy Saturday afternoon._

 _"I have to agree, I love warm weather, the sun shinning. "_

 _Jude walked towards us drinks in hand "and your favorite cold drink. A cherry coke for City, iced tea for my sister, and iced coffee for me" he sat on the blanket in front of ours. Angel sat up taking a sip of her iced tea and then setting it beside her._

 _"there's nothing like a good cold drink on a warm day. Oh!" she turned to me, hands laid out "I had a stroke of inspiration. Can I have your journal?" I gave it to her and she picked up a sketch pencil that was on the blanket, mixed in with the colored pencils I brought. She started sketching in the corner of the page. Once I could finally make out what it was I noticed she was drawing a daffodil._

 _"I'll draw different flowers all around the edge" she said_

 _I nodded "its perfect" I smiled at her. **To remind us of this moment, its perfect.** Opening my cherry coke and taking a sip._

"sleeping on the job?"

I cautiously opened one eye since I had them closed for too long and looked up to see Kyoya next to me. I stood up straighter in the chair I had been sitting in and said "no just enjoying the sun and resting my eyes"

My eyes adjusted so I stood up and faced him "what do you want?". I knew by now that he was a straight to the point person.

He smirked "I simply need you to get the cherry blossom tea set for the club today. They're in the clubroom storage"

"I thought we were doing the sunflowers" I questioned with an arched brow.

"not anymore. Tamaki wants the cherry blossoms"

"uggggggh okkkkk" I said dragging the k. I turned and walked away before he could say anything else.

It was March and the days were starting to get warmer. The cherry trees were starting to bloom. The campus smelled like a floral shop and fresh mown grass. The sun rays prickled your skin after being in hiding the last couple months. I sighed, a happy sigh. This weather honestly calmed me, it was my favorite season. It inspired me.

I reached the clubroom and went into the kitchen where the storage room was. It kept all the special teacup sets and some pitchers for iced tea or lemonade, as well as some bowls for parties. I went inside looking for the cherry blossom ones, they were all so beautiful. Each design hand crafted, some could tell a story.

I picked up a teacup with a horse on it the ones the carousel use. The tea pot had painted on the carousel and then each cup had a different colored horse. It made me smile. I put it back and walked towards the end of the storage room. There was another set of teacups with forget me nots painted on them. The tea pot had a man and a woman a boat behind him. Their arm extended as if they were struggling to let go but he had to leave. Forget me nots were so beautiful and they always reminded me of an old folk tale I once read about them. It was about a knight who was walking along a river with his lover and he saw those blue flowers growing. He knelt down to pick one up but his armor was too heavy and he slipped into the river. The girl had tried to get him out but couldn't so he told her 'forget me not'. He let go and the rivers currents took him away. I jumped when the door slammed shut. I almost dropped the teacup, putting it back and turning around I walked towards the door. The handle wouldn't open.

"hello! Is somebody out there _!" great_. "helloooooo! There's somebody in here!" _ok calm down. Everythings good. Everythings ok. Ill be out of here in no time._

Half an hour passed **. Half. Hour.** The clock ticking in the storage room was making me irritated, And I was jumping around because I really had to pee. How is it that noone has come! And then the door opened. Kyoya stood on the other side. "KYOYA!" I was so happy.

"what are you doing? I asked you to bring the tea set" he sounded annoyed.

I walked out of the room "the door was locked. Something was propped" I stopped. There was nothing there. I moved a stray hair behind my ear "there was something propped up the door Kyoya is swear! I couldn't get out and" I gasped "I have to pee!" I ran out of the kitchen so I could relief myself in the bathroom leaving Kyoya behind.

When I was done and walked out Kyoya was waiting with a cart and the tea sets on it. "sorry Kyoya"

"lets just get back to the club" he gestured towards the cart so I took it and started rolling it out of the clubroom. He shut the door behind us.

"there was something outside the door"

"ok" he didn't seem like he believed me.

"you don't believe me!"

"I didn't say that"

"liar" I laughed so he knew I was joking. We continued walking side by side. In comfortable silence. I was still thinking if I imagined the whole thing. Maybe there was nothing blocking the door. I bet Kyoya was thinking I was going crazy.

 _Behind the wall a girl was looking at Kyoya and felicity walking out together. She was fuming and enraged. **That felicity flirts with them all. She has to go.**_

When the club was over I was taking a cart full of teacups back to the club room so I could put them in the dishwasher. I didn't feel much like washing dishes today. I rolled the cart into the clubroom and looked around. Its been only 2 months and this room holds a lot of memories. Its still weird to me how easily I've fallen into a routine here, into having a friendship with this group of people.

I noticed a door slightly opened out of the corner of my eye. I walked over with every intention on shutting it, but of course I had to peak inside. I know Tamaki had said there was a piano inside. I wasn't brave enough to come in before. Now that I'm alone though.

I pushed open the door, without another thought. I walked over and touched the top of the piano. It was white and beautiful. I heard laughter and looked out the window, down below I could see the hosts cleaning up. Laughing. I smiled and walked to the front of the piano. Lifting the bar to reveal the keys underneath. I played a couple notes.

"when I" _yikes_ I coughed a little, sat on the bench and started again.

 _"When I was younger_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it_

 _And my momma swore that_

 _She would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist_

 _But darlin'_

 _You are the only exception!_

 _You are the only exception!_

 _You are the only exception!_

 _You are the only exception!_

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _Or keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _{insturmental paino}_

 _I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

 _Let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

 _Ooh Ooh..._

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_

The last note echoed off into the room, and I sighed. That's when I started hearing an applause. I cursed under my breath and turned towards the door where the hosts were standing.

"that was amazing City-chan!" Huni said

"my other daughter takes after moi! Isn't this wonderful mother" Tamaki wiped a tear away

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and said "it is interesting"

I put the bar down and stood up, walking towards the door "you didn't hear anything"

"but"

I cut Tamaki off "no let me be clear. I did not sing. Let me rephrase I do NOT sing and I do NOT want to hear any questions or comments. This never happened."

And with those words said, I walked out.

~~~ Kaoru's pov ~~~

We were walking back to the clubroom after finishing cleaning outside.

"I'm glad to see that City- chan is doing better. Opening up to us. Today she seemed really happy" Huni said from Mori's shoulders.

 _She did_ I thought.

"so why did she take so long to come back" I asked Kyoya "when she was getting the tea set"

"she said she couldn't get the door opened. There was nothing there but I'll have the lock and handle changed. Just in case there's a malfunction in them."

We reached the clubroom. The door was opened and music was coming out and someone singing. We all walked in. _wait a minute_.

"City-chan" Huni said outloud.

 _"Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _Or keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception"_

She sounded amazing, beautiful. We walked closer to the room with the piano. The music and her singing growing louder. We stood at the door. I leaned against the door frame and closed my eyes. How relaxing. There was a piano break in which her hands moved. No. more like flew across the keys, knowing what note they had to touch next.

 _"I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

 _Let go of what's in front of me here_

 _I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

 _Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

 _Ooh Ooh..."_

I opened my eyes I kind of wanted to cry, feeling every emotion in this song. She made me feel every emotion in this song. She looked so beautiful playing.

 _"You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _You are the only exception_

 _And I'm on my way to believing_

 _Oh, and I'm on my way to believing"_

When the last note finished. Echoing in the room. Everyone started clapping. She seemed like she didn't want us to find her singing. When she turned around to face us, and walking over. She seemed mad.

Everyone was saying how good she was, but all she said was "you didn't hear anything"

Tamaki was going to say something and she cut him off.

"no let me be clear. I did not sing. Let me rephrase I do NOT sing and I do NOT want to hear any questions or comments. This never happened." she sounded like she failed at herself. By allowing us to see her this way. Hear her sing and play. I was confused she sounded great. She didn't give us any other chance to talk. She just walked out, and I watched her leave.

* * *

 **I forgot to tell you guys that I was going to change povs (point of views) for this chapter. It'll happen in some chapters I'll let you know beforehand. anyways what did you think? I hope its not to early for them to know how well she sings, but it happened.**

 **well leave me a review guys. good or bad seriously I'm all up for any opinion or criticism. click that button below and tell me what you feel.**

 **oh! also maybe you could leave in your review who you think is messing with City? let me know! also don't forget to take my poll on my profile. who do you think City should end up. or would end up with?**

 **till next time!**

 **xo, Sakura**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hello! I am sorry for posting this on a late Sunday but here it is. my neck is feeling better I couldn't really do much typing because those meds were pretty strong and knocked me out. I am glad however that I got this chapter done when I was lucid lol. I am almost done with chapter 9 so maybe I'll post that as well later tonight or tomorrow, so be on the lookout or follow the story so you get the alert.**_

 _ **enough rambling quick thank you shoutout to Pineapplelover for your review I'm glad you like it so far, Pm me when you get the chance about being my beta.**_

 _ **I do not own Ouran just my character City, Jude, and Angel.**_

* * *

Of course I talked with Midori about what happened. Its not like I can hide my expressions from her. She knows me to well. She said that I should've just told them I wasn't comfortable yet for anyone hearing me play or sing. She said I overreacted. Which after calming down and having a cup of tea I realized I might've looked oddly strange. So when school ended the next day I went to the club hoping they were all there. They were. They looked at me and smile.

"I just want to say I'm sorry. For yesterday. I'm just….I had stopped playing and singing for awhile. I just recently got back into it and I didn't feel comfortable just yet for anyone to listen to me."

Haruhi was the first to step forward and put a hand on my shoulder "you don't have to explain yourself. thank you for your apology, but we understand if you didn't want us to hear you"

"thank you"

"well now that that's settled lets all get ready. Today we are going to do a safari theme! We got an outfit for you as well City-chan" Tamaki said in his usual flamboyant attitude. _great._

The club was going pretty great today. The girls seemed to be more chatty today. The room was filled with voices and laughter. It was also filled with African animal voices, I hoped it they were coming from a speaker. I rolled my cart back into the kitchen to get more tea. When I opened one of the cabinets there was a black and white photo of myself. Talking with Kaoru and I remember that day because Hikaru was behind me. He tried to scare me but failed. At the bottom there was a note that said 'leave'. I tore it off the cabinet, ripped it up and threw it in the trash. Shaking my head I placed the tea leaves in the pot to brew, and looked at the cabinet next to the one I just opened.

Out of curiosity I opened that one too. There was another photo this time it was the day Mori was helping me pick up some dishes. The next cabinet had a picture of Kyoya and me…yesterday. I opened another cabinet and there was a picture of me and the hosts. Same day. When they heard me sing, and at the bottom it said 'leave now and you won't get hurt'. I opened every other cabinet but there was no more. The only person causing me grief is Marino but would she really do this. Seems really childish to me. Then again. I picked up the rest of the photos and ripped them up in the trash. Then put the dirty napkins I had picked up from the girls on top. Just in case, I don't need the hosts asking questions or getting worried over something so petty.

The tea was starting to whistle so I turned and got the pot ready.

When the club was over I walked over to Kaoru who was sitting by the window. "whatcha thinking about?"

He turned and smiled and I swear my heart skipped a beat, but then again that'd be foolish. "I was just admiring the sunset"

"you admire the sunset?"

"yeah City I'm soulful like that" he placed a hand over his heart.

I laughed "oh I'm sure you are" I sat across from him hands folded in front of me.

"you know" he started to say, I looked at him "I don't know why you don't feel ready for anyone to hear you. I respect it but just so you know." he reached his hand across the table and poked my hands. "you sound amazing, you're amazing"

I didn't know what to say and there went that heart again acting foolish. "thanks I uh appreciate it"

"City there's a couple of things I need you to do before you leave" Kyoya stood next to us glasses up to hide his eyes, poker face on and writing in his notebook. Although he did his best to hide I still got this weird vibe in me. From his tone of voice? Or the way he stood? I didn't know.

I smiled up at him anyways and said "sure thing" turning to Kaoru I said "thanks again" and walked away with Kyoya.

I got home that afternoon to find a note on the kitchen counter. _'love you kiddo, hope you had a good day. Your food I made is on the stove don't forget to put any leftovers in the fridge. Love, Midori'_

I put some food on a plate and walked upstairs to my room.

I sat in my booth by the window with a blanket. There was a small frame on the wall where I hide my song journal. _Alright._ I looked over at my cat who sat in front of me. Watching my meal and trying to test how close he could get to it without me noticing.

I pushed him back "what should I write about today Tiger?" he looked at me and I scratched his neck "yeah maybe we should write about this foolish heart of mine."

So I titled it foolish and started to write.

Later that night I had dream or nightmare I couldn't tell.

 **"hellooooooo sugarcube"**

 **"hey Angel"**

 **"I got you something!"**

 **Putting my violin down I looked at her "what?"**

 **She put a wrapped box in my hands and when I opened it. There was a rose gold charm bracelet inside with a infinity sign and our names. Angel, City, and Jude inside the infinity sign. Its so cute.**

 **"and we all have one"**

 **"you didn't have to do this"**

 **"of course we had to. Its our 6 month friendniversary."**

 **I laughed.**

 **"I never told you this Felicity." I looked at her knowing it must be serious for her to use my full name.**

 **"we- Jude and I - never really had friends per say. They were just people we knew. Though moving here and getting to know you. Its been great to have a friend like you in our lives." she took one of my hands and smiled "correction. Best friend" I smiled back at her.**

 **I never knew how close I'd get to them either. Or how easily it would all fall apart.**

I woke up almost falling out of the booth, tiger was nowhere in sight and neither was the last piece of chicken I had in my bowl. I was sweating so I walked over to the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. Looking in the mirror as I patted my face dry I couldn't help but think. These dreams or flashbacks still manage to give me cold sweats. They're supposed to be good memories. Ones I could smile and remember the good times, but they only gave me panic attacks and the worst feeling ever in my bottom of my stomach. _Such a good friend I turned out to be_. I grabbed my medicine of the bathroom counter and took two. _Such a good friend_. I turned around and turned on the shower.

~~~ 1 week later ~~~

I thought those pictures and threats were empty but I was wrong. Its been a week and its been one thing after another. On Monday I slipped in the kitchen on vegetable oil. On Tuesday I found a snake in the teapot. On Wednesday I kept having the feeling that someone was following me everywhere I went. On Thursday there was a crack in the teapot so when I went to serve the tea, it spilled on the customers dress. Kyoya wasn't very happy but didn't blame me for what happened. Today is Friday and I walked as slow as I could to the club. Not really ready for what I had to expect today. I went in but only Haruhi was around.

"hey City"

"hey where are the guys?"

"I don't know but I'm sure they'll be here soon"

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. _So far so good_. I started putting away some dishes I left out yesterday to dry over night. There was a couple of towels on the counter so I picked them up as well to put them away. That was when I felt something sharp slip out and fall on the floor. A knife with blood on it. My blood. I dropped all the towels but one and put pressure on my cut. When Haruhi came in I turned around.

"Kyoyas here" she stopped talking as her eyes went big "oh my god Felicity"

"its ok"

"no it's not! Kyoya-sempai!"

Kyoya came in, surveyed the scene and then went to get the first aid out of the cabinet. He motioned for me to sit as he started to work on cleaning the wound before he could bandage it up.

That's what happened today on Friday half an hour ago.

"are you sure okay?" Kaoru had walked into the kitchen as I was looking at my bandaged hand. Earlier Kyoya wanted to ask me questions but we all hear Tamaki walk in with the rest of the guys. He was calling for him so he stepped out with Haruhi.

"oh fine totally fine"

I went to pick up the tea I was supposed to serve today but Kaoru said "oh no we arent having club today"

"no?" he motioned for me to come outside

The hosts were sitting on the couch "we aren't having club today?" I asked again

"nope city-chan! We are going to the beach!" Huni said

"the beach? But" Tamaki caught me off

"I think we could all use a break so we are going to the beach today, stay through the weekend and come back Sunday night."

"well cool" I shrugged my shoulders.

"were taking anyone who wants to come so we will be hosting" Kyoya said. _Oh_.

"one of my dads best friends owns a hotel there. There are enough rooms available if we share. So I'll be with you in one room, Tamaki and Kyoya in anther, Hikaru and Kaoru in one, and Huni and Mori." Haruhi said.

"the girls will be staying at a hotel not far from where will be." Kyoya mentioned.

"sounds great! I'll have my maid drop off my stuff here at school. I mean if we have time to do so?"

"of course we are having all the girls go get their stuff" _great can't wait, after the week I've had this should be relaxing._

"Felicity what happened to your hand!" Tamaki yelled. _Great._

* * *

 ** _What did you guys think? if you liked it or hated it leave a review and let me know. I looooooove opinions. so please click that button below._**

 ** _don't forget to vote who think you'd like to see her end up with, and don't forget to tell me in your review who you think is tormenting her._**

 ** _til next time!_**

 ** _Xo, Sakura_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright here it is chapter 9. I had to change her dream flashback because I realized the timeline didn't make sense. I was going to wait for my beta but I felt like uploading a chapter so I hope you guys like it!**_

 _ **I do not own Ouran! nor the song I'm a mess or Bennie and the jets!**_

* * *

 **"Everything's gonna be alright**

 **Everything's gonna be okay**

 **It's gonna be a good, good life**

 **That's what my therapist say**

 **Everything's gonna be alright**

 **Everything's gonna be just fine**

 **It's gonna be a good, good life**

 **I'm a mess, I'm a loser**

 **I'm a hater, I'm a user**

 **I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new**

 **I'm obsessed, I'm embarrassed**

 **I don't trust no one around us**

 **I'm a mess for your love, it ain't new"**

 **"I'M THIRSTY! LETS GET A DRINK!" I yelled at Angel. We we're at a teen club and the music was so loud. The club was also packed with every surrounding high school within a 20 mile radius.**

 **"God I cant believe this school year is almost finished!" Angel yelled as she sat on the high stool. Jude who sat next to her was typing away on his cell phone.**

 **"It's honestly a good thing, one more year left and then we go to college" he said not lifting his eyes from the screen.**

 **"yeah but we're not even going to the same college" Angel pouted. It was true even though we were all majoring in something musical, We weren't going to the same college, and that made Angel sad. I could tell that she wasn't ready for us to be apart. I wonder how much that would affect her when time comes.**

 **"I'll come visit you I promise and you'll come visit me. We'll hang out on the weekends, go to college parties"**

 **she brightened up at that as she cut me off and said "yes! Dancing and drinking all night long!" she fist pumped the air.**

 **I shook my head "that's not where I was going but ok"**

 **"** **Hey kids, shake it loose together**

 **The spotlight's hitting something**

 **That's been known to change the weather**

 **We'll kill the fatted calf tonight**

 **So stick around**

 **You're gonna hear electric music**

 **Solid walls of sound**

 **Say, Candy and Ronnie, have you seen them yet**

 **Uh but they're so spaced out, B-B-B-Bennie and the Jets"**

 **"Bennie and the jets! I love this song!"**

 **"really?"**

 **"It's an oldie goodie! Lets go dance!"**

 **I shook my head "I'm still tired and thirsty"**

 **"ugh whatever come on Jude! Put that phone away and dance with your sister!"**

 **I watched as she dragged Jude to the middle of the dance floor. Angel was the kind of girl who could make the whole room look at her. Yet that didn't matter to her she danced like noone was watching. It was just Jude and her rocking out to Elton johns song and singing every line.**

My eyes shot open, the distant smell of salty waters hit my nose. _Right we're at the beac_ h. The sun was just starting to come up, I glanced over at Haurh'is bed but she was still asleep. So I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. I came out in my black and white monokini and a black sundress over it. I slipped into my black and sandals and put my hair into a messy bun.

I went outside and smelled the air. I've always loved the beach and Misuzu's new pension was right on the beach. It excited me more and I felt the urge to write. It's a good thing I had my song journal with me.

I closed my eyes listening to the waves crash into each other. Some seagulls flying around looking for their meal. "coffee?" I opened my eyes and looked behind. Kyoya stood there in khaki shorts and a black button up short sleeve shirt. Two cups of coffee in his hand, one extended towards me.

"Thanks" I took the cup with both hands and inhaled the crisp smell of the roasted coffee beans.

We stayed quiet for a while and then he asked "how is your hand?"

"It's ok"

"if you need me to take a look at it later I can. I brought some bandages with me so we can throw those out."

"Yeah thanks that would be great."

I took a sip of coffee and then looked at him "I thought you aren't a morning person?"

"oh I'm not but the guests will be here early since there leaving at noon tomorrow"

"ah" that made sense. In that moment I heard Tamaki's loud, chirpy voice in the air followed by the twins.

"we better go. We have an hour to have breakfast before the club is open for business" Kyoya said.

He walked back in and I took one more breath and one more look out into the ocean. Before turning around and walking inside.

It was close to 1 and the club was in full swing. Mizusu let me use her kitchen so I could serve iced tea to everyone. I was taking in the scenery when I was knocked down to the ground.

"hey City" Hikaru said above me "I like this position"

I punched him in the stomach "get off" he groaned as he laid on his back from my punch. Unfortunately that punch was on my cut hand. So it had opened up and started bleeding again.

I looked towards Kyoya who stood near Haruhi's table not far from where the twins were playing volleyball.

"Kyoya" he turned around "can I take you up on that offer now?" I raised my hand in a way to show him the cut was bleeding. He nodded and I walked with him.

I sat under an umbrella hands on laying on top of the table when Kyoya came back. He unwrapped my bandage and started to clean the wound. "this wouldn't have happened if you didn't punch Hikaru"

"I wouldn't have punched him if he had just got off me"

"sorry about that City" Kaoru stood next to me.

"its ok really" kyoya started to wrap my hand. When he was done I looked at it and said thanks. He nodded "just be careful"

"yeah totally" Huni came out of nowhere taking my good hand and dragging me with him.

"lets go City-chan! We are going to collect seashells!"

I laughed "great!"

It was about to be 5 o clock when I was getting tired. The sun was shinning and although it was a hot day it was pretty warm. Enough that sweat was forming on my forehead. So I looked over at Huni and Mori and said "I'm going to take a break guys and get some water."

I walked away with my small bag of seashells and sea glass id found. I went inside to get my song journal and then in the kitchen to get a bottled water. I walked until I found a high cliff, I sat on the edge. It felt good to be in this quiet place, hearing the waves crash. Down below I could see the hosts entertaining the girls that included Marino and her girls. That was one thing I could've done without in this trip I opened my song journal I had a blank page titled hosts but I couldn't come up with any good lyrics for them just yet. So I skipped a page to one I had titled Human. It was complete but I needed to make sure I really liked it.

These days I kept thinking about everything that's been going on. How close the hosts have gotten to me and vice versa. Each day I had the urge to want to open up to them about why I had a hiatus on my singing and playing. That would mean I had to open up about everything and I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for that. I'm only human after all.

 _"I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am"_

I sighed I was just about to sing again when I heard Kaoru ask "can I sit with you or is this a bad time"

I shook my head and closed my journal putting it to the side. "not entertaining anyone?"

"not at the moment. I saw you up hear so I thought id hang out with you"

After a couple seconds he said "that was pretty good earlier. New song?"

I bit the inside of my cheek "yeah just something I'm dabbling with inside my head.

"hm can I hear it?"

I looked at him "uhh"

He shook his head "joking its ok, I know your not ready"

Its true I wasn't but sitting here with him…it made me feel like I could anything. He made me feel like I had no reason to be scared or hold back.

"maybe I can try but no comments!" he raised his hand to his mouth and pretended to lock it and throw away the key. I looked forward towards the horizon and the sun slowly going down, I inhaled and exhaled.

 _"I can hold my breath_

 _I can bite my tongue_

 _I can stay awake for days_

 _If that's what you want_

 _Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile_

 _I can force a laugh_

 _I can dance and play the part_

 _If that's what you ask_

 _Give you all I am_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _I can do it_

 _But I'm only human_

 _And I bleed when I fall down_

 _I'm only human_

 _And I crash and I break down_

 _Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

 _You build me up and then I fall apart_

 _'Cause I'm only human"_

I looked at Kaoru who was starring at me intently and I stopped singing. With him starring at me I lost my voice and my stomach flipped. "um that's all for today" I said

He shook his head as if he was in daze "well if I was allowed to comment id say that was pretty great I don't know why you stopped."

I laughed and bumped into him "of course you'd say that"

"no forreal you have a way of making someone really connect with your lyrics. I felt emotionally tied to that song."

We heard Kyoya down below say that it was time to pack up, the girls were going to have dinner with us. So Kaoru stood and extended his hand "I'm starving lets go" I smiled and took his hand as he pulled me up. We walked back down towards the club arms occasionally grazing, and my foolish heart acting weird again.

At the dinner table everyone was happily eating and talking. I stayed far away from crab though, I was highly allergic. That and cinnamon. Everything was pretty great, and the dessert looked amazing. A chocolate cup with whip cream inside. A chocolate drizzle on top and chocolate drizzle around the plate, and lastly a strawberry on top.

 _Yummy_ I took the small spoon and took a bit. It tasted as great as it looked. I took two more bites and then started feeling a tickle in my throat. I coughed and Haruhi who sat next to me asked "are you okay?"

I shook my head "I can't breath" I coughed some more and stood up. By then everyone was starring at me, Kyoya came over trying to analyze what was going on. He checked the dessert, tasted it a little and said " there's cinnamon" he looked over at Mori who nodded, picked me up and took me out of the room.

We went to a more private area where Kyoya could give me a shot. The rest of the club members stayed so they could walk the girls out, calling it a night.

Two hours later I was laying in my bed, when Kyoya walked in, the rest of the hosts had said goodnight after checking in on me. He placed a cup of water on the night table. "thanks Kyoya" I sat up in bed.

"we can't lose you when you still have a debt to pay"

In my head I chuckled "don't know whether I should ask why you have those shots. Or why you knew I was allergic to cinnamon?"

"It's my job to know everything about everyone"

"ah right that makes sense"

"well get some rest we'll need your services tomorrow. Don't think you'll get out of that"

His hand touched mine and though it only lasted for a millisecond, I could still feel his touch as though it never left.

"thanks Kyoya"

"you're welcome"

He walked out and I laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. My heart was doing that thing again.

* * *

 _ **What did you guys think? seems like whoever is tormenting her wants to get rid of her for good, that's not good. do you guys know who it is?**_

 _ **let me know in your review! and tell me what else you think about this chapter!**_

 _ **don't forget my poll on my profile just click my name and it should be there for you to vote. who would you want her to end up with or who do you think she'll end up with?**_

 _ **anyways please review and I'll give you a shoutout!**_

 ** _Til next time!_**

 _ **Xo, Sakura**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hiiiiiiiiiiii I wanted to update again because of MusicalRWBYWinx1 THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW. It means a lot that you guys are liking this story and following/favoriting it. I'm so happy *insert tears here* so just because of you (ironic) I am updating this story. I hope you alllllll love it though, enjoy this chapter and I'll be back soon with another update. I feel like I have to say don't know if it'll be soon. next week is a tough work week and then the week after is our towns festival (I'm so excited!) but anyways I'm rambling I will try to update though no worries.**

 **anyways it's time to read!**

 **disclamiers: I don't own ouran or its characters or the songs I use even though my character pretends they're hers lol.**

* * *

 **Do you got plans tonight?**

 **I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I**

 **I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight**

 **'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind**

 **I can't get you off my mind**

 **Do you got plans tonight, baby?**

 **I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise**

 **The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I**

 **And I-I-I can't get you off my mind**

 **Can't get you off my mind**

 **I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah**

 **Let's get lost tonight**

 **Let's get lost tonight**

 **Baby, you and**

 **I can't seem to get you off my mind**

 **Let's get lost tonight**

 **Let's get lost tonight**

 **Baby, you and**

 **I can't seem to get you off my mind**

 **"ooooooo" Angel swung her arm around my shoulders. "I am having so much fun"**

 **"yeah I can see that. You've been dancing all night" I told her taking another sip from my sprite. "plus you're sweaty, get off" I shook her arm off my shoulders.**

 **"ugh I knoooow. Actually I'm kind of thirsty" she looked at me as I blocked my from her view.**

 **"nope"**

 **She pouted "ugh fine I'll get my own" and with that she left. Jude who had come back with her from dancing as well sat beside me. On his phone again, so I leaned my head on his shoulders and asked "what are you doing? You've been on your phone all night"**

 **"sorry. A friend of mine is talking about a new club that's opened up on the other side of town. Near the harbor. He invited us to check it out"**

 **"well yeah that'd be cool" when I lifted my head to look at him he had that look on his face he gets every time he's not telling the full story. "ok spill it"**

 **Angel came back to the table with a strawberry lemonade "the guy at the bar thought I was cute so I flirted enough for him to put a little something extra in my drink. Want to try?" she offered her pink drink but I shook my head no. As she took a sip she looked between us and said "what's going on?"**

 **"I have a friend who says a new club opened up near the harbor" Jude told her.**

 **"and?" I said**

 **"and its 21 and older"**

 **"It's not a teen club?" I asked him**

 **"no it's a regular club"**

 **"mmm sounds like fun" Angel said**

 **"mmm no it does not sound like fun, we can't possibly go to that club" I said**

 **"Au contraire mon cheri" she looked left and right and then brought her face closer to mine as she whispered "we have fake ids"**

 **"what!" it's a good thing the song playing in the club was loud.**

 **"yeah going to clubs is all the rage back in L.A, getting a fake id is not that hard" she said it like it was so normal for them. "so when are we going?" she directed her question towards her brother.**

 **"well my friend Damien wants to go with us, I've contacted our old guy back home to send me a fake id for him. It would take a week so I'm thinking two weeks from now. Saturday night"**

 **"oh perfect last day of school is Thursday two weeks from now so get one for City as well. She can sleepover Friday and we can all go out Saturday"**

 **"I am not going"**

 **"yes you are don't be a prune. We'll go shopping Friday for a new outfit, you'll sleepover, well have brunch Saturday at noon, and we'll get ready together in my bedroom. Besides** **Its almost like a teen ritual. Get a fake idea and enter a club your not old enough to get into** **"**

 **"I don't-" she cut me off**

 **"City so help me god you will go with us to that club if I have to drag your butt in the limo"**

 **"oh there's a limo now?" she stuck her tongue out at me.**

 **"well duh its going to be the best night ever" both siblings looked at me expectantly.**

 **"I'm not going to a club" I shook my head**

 **"City! We want to do one last thing before we all go our separate ways right? Well why not go to a club?"  
**

 **"shes kind of right" Jude said  
**

 **"don't take her side" I looked at Angel her piercing green eyes staring back at me. They could cut into your soul and sometimes I felt like they did.  
**

 **"City it's just one night. One night of going out there and just having fun. What could happen?"  
**

 **I felt both brother and sister starring at me again.  
**

 **I sighed signaling my defeat "alright, alright. One night.  
**

 **Angel squealed and wrapped her arms around me again "we are going to look so hot! I have so many outfit ideas but what to wear is the question!" Jude laughed as we looked at each other.**

 **"on one condition though! Well two" I said.  
**

 **She pulled back "anything!"  
**

 **"we have to do this after all our exams are over annnnnnnd we can't do anything that would risk us going to jail, and if we get caught with our fake ids your taking the blame"  
**

 **She smiled a big cheeky grin smile "done and done! And shall anything happen I am the bad guy who kidnapped you and made you do it"**

 **Then Angel screamed as I felt something cold splash on my dress.**

"ahhhh" I jolted awake from my towel I was lying on. Sitting up and looking to my left to see who had screamed only to see a customer running away from Hikaru. I sighed as I wiped the sweat forming on my forehead.

"bad dream?" to my right Kyoya was sitting on a chair, laptop on the table in front of him that held the umbrella shielding him from the sun, drink in hand as he took as sip.

I stood up and walked over sitting in the other chair next to him. "it was nothing"

When I woke up this morning I felt better after nearly dying from cinnamon. The hosts thought I should work lightly. Tamaki especially felt worried and kept repeating he failed as a father to protect his family. The kitchen chef who prepared the meals and desserts was also replaced. I had the feeling Kyoya had a small part to play in that.

"what time is it?" I asked

"10:50"

"It's not noon yet?" Kyoya shook his head no. I held my head with one hand as I looked out towards sea, but seeing Tamaki walking along the beach with three of his ladies ruined the peaceful moment. Rolling my eyes I laid my head on the table.

"I'm so bored!" Kyoya just typed away on his laptop silent as always. I sighed "so Kyoya"

He didn't say anything, I looked over at him, leaning into my chair "Kyoya?" this time he glanced at me briefly before returning his eyes to his screen again. "what are you doing?"

"business"

"question when did Tamaki and Haru get together?"

"last year"

"aw was it love at first sight?"

"it was a journey"

"I bet Tamaki is a little…." I looked over at Tamaki "slow?" Kyoya stayed quiet typing away. I bit the inside of my cheek. "so have any of you guys fallen in love? Or liked anyone?"

"no I don't have a say with the other hosts but I don't have time for that sort of thing"

I laughed and he glanced at me "you cant be serious?" I asked.

"what do you mean?"

"having a crush or falling in love doesn't come when you want it to as if it's a schedule meeting. It comes out of fate, destiny, it just happens."

"that may be for the poor but for the rich we are not given those chances, at least some of us"

He went back to typing on his laptop. I shook my head and stood up placing both hands on the table "your social class has nothing to do with it. Love comes to anyone on its on time you cant hide it. You cant ignore it. You cant wish it or cure it away. It comes and it goes, whether you want it to or not" and with that I walked away. I knew he stopped typing halfway through my speech, at least I knew he was listening.

I was walking along the beach half an hour later and stopped letting the waves come and crash onto my feet before disappearing back into the ocean. Someone stood by my side and I glanced over I realized it was Kaoru. "can I help you?"

"well aren't you just a happy camper right now" I didn't reply so he continued "saw you storm away from Kyoya earlier but I was with guests so I couldn't come to earlier. What happened?"

"I didn't storm away" when I looked at him he had one eyebrow arched and a small smirk forming in the corner of his lips. "we had a small disagreement"

"about?"

"about love"

"love?" he seemed confused and curious.

"he says that the rich choose when and I bet who they fall in love with."

He stayed quiet "you can't possibly agree" I said.

Shaking his head he said "I don't but because I grew up with parents who want Hikaru and I to choose who and when we love, others aren't that lucky. There are some whose parents choose when they fall in love and with you, some who are forbidden to like or love anyone until that."

"but why? Love comes when it wants not when it has to"

"yes that is true, no one not even are parents have control over destiny"

"then? Why follow what their parents say"

"because it all has to do with business. When we grow of age to take over are parents companies we have to be ready that includes finding a good marriage that benefits the company. For some who have one child or many finding a marriage that benefits the company of your parents is all you need to do to succeed and take over."

I stayed quiet pondering over this information, though I knew it was true I was torn. Half of me secretly was a romantic believing in destiny, fate, and the power to chose what you want. The other half was a realist and understood not having the choice to choose for yourself. To always have to do what will be best for others, especially if it was your parents and their business on the line. I felt a hand take mine and subconsciously snatched it back.

Kaoru's eyes kind of widened "I'm sorry"

"It's ok. Just so you know its nice to be a romantic it gives you a different take on life, and no matter the outcome on who can choose what they want." he looked back and I followed his gaze towards Kyoya walking away to escort the last girls to the waiting limo on the street, Hikaru messing around with Haru angering Tamaki, and Huni and Mori smiling from the ground where they were building a sand castle. He looked back at me and said "no matter what I hope and secretly I believe that all of us will find love. Planned or not, we will find it because Haruhi taught us that. She helped us realize a lot of things we didn't know we needed." he took my hand again, this time I let him, and there went my heart again.

"which is why we want you to open us to us more, trust us more because only then will you realize what you need. Realize that we only want to help you, if you believe in destiny and fate for love. Then surely you believe in destiny and fate in friendship." with that he lightly kissed my hand and walked back towards the group.

I knew Kaoru was right I had parents waiting for me to be ready so they could announce to the world their prodigy child. I understood all that rich high class stuff but the friendship. I had that once and it didn't end well. How do believe destiny or fate giving you a best friend when they end up not being part of your life anymore? I still couldn't understand that or didn't want to.

I walked back to Mizusu's pension, walking up to the open bar table and sitting on a high stool. Around me there was an open living room with glass windows. You could see the garden outside, inside there were tables mostly couples sat in most of them having tea. There was a stage with a guy tuning his guitar and a girl sat on the piano watching him.

A frantic Mizusu came out of the double doors that led to the kitchen behind the bar. "oh what am I going to do?!" she paced back and forth behind the bar.

"what's wrong Mizusu?" I asked.

She turned to me grabbing my arm "oh Felicity-chan!" she let go and spun around putting her head in her hands. _So dramatic_. "what am I going to do? My singer just called me! She cant come in because she had to take her child to the emergency room! I have a room full of couples who want some entertainment now and in the evening! Oh the evening! Its supposed to be date night! What am I going to do?"

She kept repeating that phrase even as I tried to console her. Honestly it made me kind of pity her, to have promised one thing and not be able to deliver. That was one of my pet peeves. I looked around the room to see the couples obviously enjoying their time here it was a beautiful pension, but were expecting some sort of entertainment. If Mizusu's guests leave this place with a bad review or none at all, who would come to visit in the summer?

So without any doubts or fears I got off the stool and walked on stage, and asked the guitarist and the pianist if they knew falling for you by Colbie Caillat. In which they nodded, so I turned around and walked towards the mic center stage. By then everyone was starring at me, I gave a warm host smile, inhaled, exhaled, and said "I'm sorry we're late but here we are." I gave the signal for the girl to start. The hosts all walked in at that moment, my stomach flipped and I started out singing quietly. I don't think the people front row could hear me.

 _"I don't know_

 _But_

 _I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Dropping so quickly"_

I started to get more confidence so I sang a little louder.

 _"Maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Waiting 'til I know you better"_

And then the guitarist sang the first three lines with me

 _"I am trying, not to tell you_

 _But I want to,_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say"_

Which made me gain even more confidence to smile and sing

 _"And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you"_

Everyone was smiling and swaying to the music, it made me smile. I looked over at my guitarist who extended his hand. I took the mic off and took his hand singing and dancing.

 _"As I'm standing here_

 _And you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you_

 _And we start to dance"_

He let me go so I could sit next to the pianist as I bumped my shoulders with her and she laughed.

 _"All around us_

 _I see nobody_

 _Here in silence_

 _It's just you and me_

 _I am trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you"_

I walked back center stage, placing the mic back where it belonged, and putting both hands on the stand

 _"oh I just cant take it_

 _My heart is racing_

 _Emotions keep spilling out"_

Successfully hitting the high note, I looked at everyone of the hosts but my eyes fell on Kaoru

 _"I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you"_

I looked back at the crowed as the song went to a upbeat tempo

 _"I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for yoooooouu_

 _Oh_

 _Oh no no_

 _Oh ohhhhhh,"_

I closed my eyes as the song ended

 _"I'm fallin' for ya"_

The applause was almost immediate, I opened my eyes and smiled. Blushing slightly as the crow stood up. Even the kitchen help had come out at some point to hear me sing. I looked over at the hosts everyone smiling and clapping along, Tamaki crying which made me roll my eyes and laugh. The guitarist and pianist patted me on the shoulders, and for the first time in so long I felt content.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it! I am sorry if there are any mistakes I only briefly looked over it. you know my favorite line is when City talks about Angels eyes and she says 'they could cut into your soul and sometimes I felt like they did' man I love that line lol. so what is your favorite line? or part or chapter? let me know in your review down below. also don't forget to go and vote the poll on my site. see you all in the next update!**

 **Xo, Sakura**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiiiiiiiiiii wow I took a long haitus and I'm sorry. Long story short, work lost some employees so i had to work a loooooot, but anyways heres another chapter I hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

Kaorus POV~

"no matter what I hope and secretly I believe that all of us will find love. Planned or not, we will find it because Haruhi taught us that. She helped us realize a lot of things we didn't know we needed." I gently grabbed her hand again, this time she let me.

"which is why we want you to open us to us more, trust us more because only then will you realize what you need. Realize that we only want to help you, if you believe in destiny and fate for love. Then surely you believe in destiny and fate in friendship." after I said that I lightly kissed her hand and walked towards the group.

My brother laughing as Tamaki reacted dramatically over something he did looked at me and asked "hey you ok?" I nodded. City walked past us and into Mizusu's pension.

Haruhi looked at her walk inside "is City ok?"

"she will be" I told her with a smile.

Kyoya who walked back said "well that was the last girls who came with us on the trip. We don't have to host anyone else so you are free to do what you want"

We all nodded "I'll tell City" Haruhi said.

"I'll go with you I'm getting hungry" I told her.

"same" my brother rested his arm on my shoulder.

"I would love some cake!" Huni cheerfully said on the sand.

We decided then to go inside, walking towards the pension we started hearing a piano play. When we walked in towards the lounge area City was on the stage. She saw us walk in and I knew she got nervous. She started singing softly

 _"I don't know but_

 _I think I may be fallin' for you_

 _Dropping so quickly"_

She started to sing louder gaining confidence, I crossed my arms.

 _"Maybe I should keep this to myself_

 _Waiting 'til I know you better"_

And then the guitarist sang the next three lines with her

 _"I am trying, not to tell you_

 _But I want to,_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say"_

That made her gain even more confidence. It made me smile, to see her smile and sing the next lines.

 _"And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you"_

I looked around the room everyone was smiling and swaying to the music, even the kitchen help came out. I looked back at City the guitarist who extended his hand to her. she took the mic off and took his hand singing and dancing. I felt jealous.

 _"As I'm standing here_

 _And you hold my hand_

 _Pull me towards you_

 _And we start to dance"_

He let her go as she went to sit next to the pianist bumping her shoulders with her. They both laughed.

 _"All around us_

 _I see nobody_

 _Here in silence_

 _It's just you and me_

 _I am trying not to tell you_

 _But I want to_

 _I'm scared of what you'll say_

 _And so I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

 _But I'm tired of holding this inside my head_

 _I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you"_

she walked back center stage, placing the mic back where it belonged, and putting both hands on the stand

 _"oh I just cant take it_

 _My heart is racing_

 _Emotions keep spilling out"_

She sang that part beautifully hitting the high note perfectly, looking back at us. Her eyes fell on me.

 _"I've been spending all my time_

 _Just thinking about ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I've been waiting all my life_

 _And now I found ya_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for you_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you"_

She looked back towards the crowed as the song went to a upbeat tempo

 _"I can't stop thinking about it_

 _I want you all around me_

 _And now I just can't hide it_

 _I think I'm fallin' for you_

 _I'm fallin' for yoooooouu_

 _Oh_

 _Oh no no_

 _Oh ohhhhhh,"_

The song was ending as she closed her eyes

 _"I'm fallin' for ya"._

The applause was immediate, everyone stood, clapping for her. City blushed and her guitarist and pianist stood by her patting her shoulder's. Comforting her I'm sure but I knew she was still nervous by the way she stood.

All of the hosts went forward to give her hugs minus Kyoya and me.

"she did well" I said out loud glancing at Kyoya before returning my gaze to City.

"she did"

"she told me what you guys were talking about earlier" he stayed quiet. "I told her you were right" as usual if he was surprised he didn't show it.

"do you have feelings for her?" at this question I was surprised. When I looked at him, there was something in his eyes as he looked at City. It was brief but I knew it.

"do you?" I asked. He looked at me, turned around and walked away.

"alright ladies and gentlemen I have another song for you" City said in the mic, everyone sat down.

It was 4:35pm when City finished singing. We all sat in the lounge eating what the chef prepared for us.

"you were so great City-chan" Huni said for the 100th time.

"thank you Huni-sempai" City put her stray hair behind her ear.

Well we better finish eating I'm supposed to sing again for the evening." she said.

So we did, talking and laughing. When we were done we all went to our rooms so we could get ready. I wore a blue button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, khaki shorts, and sandals. I walked down the hallway just as City walked out of her room.

"Haruhi?" I asked her she turned surprised to see me.

"she already left with Tamaki"

"you look great" she blushed. She wore a white summer dress with white sandals. Half her hair tied back with a white ribbon, except for that stray strand it made me want to tuck it behind her ear. I extended my arm to her which she took surprisingly. Seeing her made me nervous, her beauty, her eyes.

"what are you singing tonight?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"some favorites of mine"

"nervous?"

She stayed quiet and then said "honestly just a little I thought I would be, but for some reason I feel like I have to do this. For Mizusu and her pension so that makes me only feel a little bit nervous. Its been so long since I sang"

"it seemed like you never stopped"

"my parents had me practicing since before I could walk"

"your parents sing?" we walked down the stairs.

"actually no my mother is a violist and my father a pianist. They just wanted me to sing"

"and you liked that?" this was the most she's ever said about herself that we didn't already know.

She shook her head "not the fact that they pushed me but if they hadn't I wouldn't have fallen in love it"

I could tell she was, when she sang on stage there was a light in her eyes. We walked into the lounge room now decorated with lights and candles. She let my arm go "well thank you and also I'm sorry" I looked at her confused.

"I know what you mean about sometimes some of us not having a choice." that's all she said as she walked towards the stage.

I found Hikaru and everyone else in one of the tables front row.

 _"I've been awake for a while now_

 _You've got me feelin' like a child now_

 _'cause every time I see your bubbly face_

 _I get the tingles in a silly place_

 _It starts at my toes, and I crinkle my nose_

 _Where ever it goes I always know_

 _That you make me smile, please, stay for a while now_

 _Just take your time wherever you go."_

Kyoyas POV~

When City walked in with Kaoru I felt a feeling I would never admit to anyone. Though she did look beautiful. I was intrigued by her the only information I have on her is who her parents are and where she used to live and go to school. What she plays and that she sings. That's all I know. It bothers me because I feel like she has more secrets she's holding and I am not one who likes to be in the dark. I'm still trying to see what I can find out. The last times we have talked have been interesting as well. She certainly has a different way of thinking. A different view on life. Maybe it benefits me to hear what they are.

Back to Citys POV~

The night was finally over and we were getting into the limo. Mizusu stopped me "thank you again Felicity-chan. You saved the day"

"it was nothing Mizusu I would've done it again." she thanked me again and I stepped into the limo.

When I finally got home and said goodnight to the hosts, I walked in to hear something in the kitchen. I walked over and found Midori pouring some tea.

"oh I would love some tea" she yelled spilling some of it in the process, I laughed "im sorry".

"you're back earlier I thought you wouldn't get back till the am. How was it? I was here to make sure the cat was ok, but then I wanted some tea" she poured me some tea and handed it to me. Then got another clean cup for herself.

We sat on the stools next to the island table, a bag of chips ahoy sitting in between us.

"it was…great. Something happened"

She looked at me "oh yeah? With one of the hosts?"

I looked her so quick I think I cracked my neck "what?"

"oh nothing nothing please continue" she waved her hand in the air.

"um ok" I picked up the cup of tea and brought it to my lips "I sang" I took a sip. She was so taken a back, wide eyed.

"you sang?"

I proceeded to tell her how the owner of the pension was in trouble because the girl called out. I also told her how the hosts looked.

"they all looked so happy for me, like they were proud or something."

Midori put her hand on top of mine resting on the table and I looked at her.

"because their your friends and that's what friends do." she tucked my stray hair behind my ear "I am so proud of you too."

"you are?"

"of course growing up with two prodigy parents and forced to grow up in their shadows. Them expecting you to be better then they are in the music world. You ended up falling in love with music though and made it your own. Despite what you went through last year forcing you in a setback. You've stayed strong and ARE pulling through. So yes I am proud too." I had the urge to cry but I held back to the point my throat started to dry up and hurt. So I took another sip of my tea.

"thank you Midori, my parents may have you pretending to be my mother in everything to protect me. I consider you truly my mother." we both smiled at each other. She took her hand back to lift her cup to drink. I took a chips ahoy and said "no about what you said earlier" she laughed.

* * *

 _ **alright so this chapter was just so you guys could read what Kaoru and Kyoya were thinking. either way I hope you guys liked it.**_

 _ **please review down below, tell your friends if you like this story, it makes a difference.**_

 _ **Xo, Sakura**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Heyyy guys back again with another chapter, and you didn't have to wait so long! anyways I hope you like it!**

* * *

The next day I walked into the host club with my laptop in my bag. When I walked through the double doors all the hosts were in the middle wearing renaissance outfits. They all stopped talking and looked at me.

"what?" I asked  
Tamaki looked at Kyoya who ignored him. I shut the door and placed my bag on a nearby table. Tamaki walked forward "we would like to ask you something City"

"ok?" I asked  
"we want to know if you would use your beautiful talent during club hours. You don't have to sing unless you want to, but we would have a violin and piano in the room for you to chose what you'd use."

When he said that, was when I noticed the piano in the corner of the room near the windows. A violin sat on top a table near the piano.  
"um" I didn't really know what to say. On one hand I kind of wanted to sing but on the other I was really nervous. I mean I sang at the pension because mizusu needed someone. The hosts don't really need me to sing at the club they entertain all on their own.

"you don't have to city. We just thought it would be a good idea and wanted to ask" Kaoru said.

"I'll think about it" they all nodded.

"well we should get ready the girls will arrive at any moment" Kyoya said walking away to his table.

Halfway through the club I was sitting at one of the tables. It looks like most of the girls were busy today because we weren't as busy as always. Since I wasn't needed I decided to sit at the table nearest the kitchen. I opened my laptop and logged into my email account. While it was loading I looked at the piano, it would be nice to play, but its one thing for me to play in front of a crowd of strangers and another to play in front of people I knew. Then there was Marino and her group too. I'm sure she would love the idea of all the attention on me, hint of sarcasm.

Either way could I do it? I shook my head and looked back at my screen. Finding the draft folder I opened it up. There were 3 emails in it. The first was to my parents because when I left they said to email them when I ws ready to be serious about music again. Otherwise we had nothing to talk about. I know it sounds harsh but I'm used to it. My parents were just two people who made me, nothing more. My mother never wanted to have kids but accidentally got pregnant. They were against abortion and didn't consider adoption because of my father. He told my mother that I could continue their legacy. So as soon as I could comprehend things I had tutors and lessons of all things music related. I got put into a private school and then went to the school of performing arts to further the education in music. My mom made sure though that people didn't know she had a child, having me in secret.

On any of my papers it shows Midori as my mom and my father deceased. That's why Midori is more my mom then my mother ever will be. She raised me, she was there for me when I had math problems I couldn't solve, and there for me when I had real life problems. You know the ones you find yourself sitting in the kitchen with a snack as your mom gives you advice on how to handle it. Those were the best, tea being the one thing we always had to have when we were talking.

Anyways once I was done with my classes and school. My parents would introduce me to the world as their daughter. With some pieces I'd have composed myself to show them. After everything happened last year though, I lost the motivation to play and sing. So I decided it might be good to leave the country and my parents let it happen. So long as the day that I decided I want to come back into the music world and get serious then I would let them know.

The second email was to Jude I hadn't talked to him since after the accidnet. The third email was to Angel which was the one I opened up, but all that was typed in it was 'Dear Angel'. This was the first time I opened it since I started the email. It made me think about her and our friendship.

 _ **"remind me again why we are shopping for an outfit for the club thats two weeks away?" I was currently in the fitting room with Angel in the one next to mine. Trying on dresses for the club.  
**_

 _ **"must I explain everything City. You have to have the perfect outfit in time for whatever function. The outfit is the most important part right next to the shoes of course."  
**_

 _ **We stepped out of the fitting rooms and looked at each other "no" we both said in unison and walked back in. Changing into the next dress I said "well we better find something quick I'm getting hungry"  
**_

 _ **When we stepped out again her mouth dropped open "well shit" she said "I think you just found yours"  
**_

 _ **"great" I said with a breath of relief and looked at her "I still think you should go with the second one you had on earlier"  
**_

 _ **"I think you're right"  
**_

Coming back to reality I realized my throat was dry and itchy. It felt like it was swelling up and my heart was racing. I locked my laptop and ran to the kitchen. Running over to my purse, taking out my pills and running over to the sink to take them with a giant gulp of water. I inhaled and exhaled until I got my heart beating at a normal race.

"are you okay?" I turned around quickly to see Kaoru standing at the closed door.

5 mintues later we were standing near the kitchen island table "so you get panic attacks"  
"yeah amongst other things, thats why I take a pill every day to keep myself sane. I have another set of pills I take in case the attacks are too powerful" I bit the inside of my cheek "you guys weren't supposed to know, didn't want you guys to worry"

"you shouldn't have to think like that. we are your friends after all, we will always worry." he placed his hand over mine "you can trust us that we'll always be on your side. always be there for you, you can be open with us. without having to feel like you shouldn't burden us."

I nodded my head cause I didn't know what else to say. "now" he stood up straighter and said "lets go back out there".

so I brushed my hair back with my hands and walked out with him. I felt better later as I was walking around making sure nobody needed anything. It was Marino who called me over to her table, she was visiting Haruhi who had gone to the bathroom. putting a fake smile on I asked "can I help you?"

she smiled back "some tea would be nice thanks." I turned to the other two girls she hangs with but she said "they don't want anything"

Ignoring her I asked them "did you guys want anything?" but they shook their heads no. I turned to walk away until she called me again. so I rolled my eyes and turned to look at her.

"how are you doing these days?"

I knew she didn't genuinely want to know how I was doing. she was trying to wave in front of my face that she was messing with me. I could tell by her eyes. "I'm doing great, I have amazing friends who love and take care of me." if she was mad she didn't show it.

"they only care because thats who they are"

"really? I don't think so"

"you should think again its only a matter of time before they drop you and tell you they don't need you around anymore"

Haruhi came back and said "hey what are you guys talking about?"

I smiled at Haruhi "I was just telling Marino how you guys asked me to play for everyone and sing if I wanted to. I told her I've decided to take the opportunity"

If only I had a camera. Marinos face was priceless she couldn't hide that one.

"really? Tamaki will be glad to hear it"

"I was just about to tell him. If you'll excuse me ladies."

Turning to Marino I said "I'll be back with your tea when I'm done" and I walked away to tell Tamaki who squealed in delight and proceeded to spin me around the room. Until Mori was able to ripe me out of his grasp. I could feel the glare from Marino burning a hole in the back of my head...more like burning my whole body but I ignored it like always.

When the club was over and we had finished cleaning, Haruhi looked at me and said "I can't wait to hear you play again"

she sat down on the couch and I picked up my purse. "guess I'll ill start tomorrow, better go pick out what pieces I'll do" I turned around and bit the inside of my cheek and sighed. I inhaled and exhaled silently before turning back around.

"thought you were leaving" Haruhi asked. The other hosts turned to look at me.

"earlier today" I put my purse on the table in front of me and took out my pill container. "I had a bit of a panic attack. I get them sometimes amongst other things. which is why I have to carry these pills around. I'm telling you this because I do trust you guys, just a little. Enough for you to know that" I pointed towards my head "its not all alright up there and I need help to control it. Kaoru reminded me you guys are my friends and here for exactly these reasons. which is why I'm deciding now to tell you this"

Haruhi had stood up and walked next to me, putting her hand on my arm and said "I'm glad you trust us enough to tell us" the rest of the hosts nodded.

It made me feel good to tell them this maybe I can tell them the reason why I had to start taking all these medicines in the first place.

* * *

 **How was that chapter? if you liked it or have a comment please review down below 👇 .**

 **Also thanks to catie-twilight-lover1 for favoriting this story. I hope you continue to like it!**

 **Xo, Sakura**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is chapter 12! I had fun with this one, now when you guys get to the part she sings 'its all comin back to me' by Celine Dion ❤️. look it up and play the song as she sings it. its much more powerful lol.**

 **also thank you to Guest for your review, I admit first chapter in the beginning wasn't my favorite after rereading it later. I didn't know how to make it better so I just went with it. I Love the other chapters though and I hope you do too.**

 **now lets jump in!**

* * *

The next day I was walking through the campus to get to the club. I dropped one of my books and stopped to pick it up. when I heard the crash and looked in front of me, a pot of flowers was lying broken on the floor. I looked up but all I could see was an open window. I ducked into the hallway to protect myself in case whoever it was trying to hurt me was still in fact trying.

I continued walking fast paced because I was close to being late. A door swung open so fast almost hitting me in the face. I stopped quickly putting my hands out to stop it. When I poked my head around there was noone there nor in the room. well great. I closed the door and continued running, finally getting to the club without anymore surprises.

opening the door I walked in, Haruhi looked at me as I plopped on the couch and exhaled. "you okay?"

"yeah" I held up one finger as I tried to catch my breath "okay I thought I was going to be late" she laughed.

"you are late in preparing the tea. we open in one minute" Kyoya said from his table typing on his laptop.

"yeah, yeah, yeah I'm going" I stood up and walked towards him. "its not like the girls want tea first. they'd rather find their host to talk too." I stood next to him as he turned to look at me.

"even if you are right the girls still expect something to drink"

"more like it makes more profit"

he smiled and it sent shivers down my spine "now you're getting it"

I silently laughed and walked away to the kitchen. a couple minutes later, club has long since started and I was walking towards the piano. I sat down, palms sweating and I felt like there were more then butterflies turning my stomach upside down.

"she probably doesn't even play that well" Marino and her group were sitting close to the piano, much to my dismay. I shook my head no need to have them put me down. I know i can do this. I know I'm amazing. I mean I'm not bragging my parents just taught me well or hired incredible teachers. I was only going to play and not sing but since she said that. screw it.

And what better way to make her jaw drop then one of the best vocal songs to ever exist and I hit the notes to a T. so taking a deep breath I started playing. Getting lost in the song from the first line.

 _"There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it right outside the window  
There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were drying up forever  
I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

 _But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws allow_

 _Baby, baby_

 _If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now  
But it's all coming back_

 _There were those empty threats and hollow lies  
And whenever you tried to hurt me  
I just hurt you even worse and so much deeper  
There were hours that just went on for days  
When alone at last we'd count up all the chances  
That were lost to us forever  
But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

 _But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

 _There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, baby, baby_

 _When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

 _If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now_

 _(It's all coming back to me now.)  
And when you kiss me like this  
(It's all coming back to me now.)  
And when I touch you like that  
(It's all coming back to me now.)  
If you do it like this  
(It's all coming back to me now.)  
And if we... "_

When I finished, the club room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. I turned around to see everyone with a shock face. I'm sure the hosts weren't expecting me to sing, or even a song that powerful. everyone else was just shocked by how well I sang and played.

"did you like it?" I asked out loud.

everyone stood up and started clapping minus Marino and her gang. well the shy girl had started till Marino cut her a death glare. then everyone started to congratulate me and praise my singing. which made me blush, still trying to get back into this familair territory.

some of the girls gathered around and asked me to play another. I glanced at Kaoru who gave me a thumbs up from his table across the room. I smiled and turned back around getting ready to play again.

 _"I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"_

I ended the last song and note for the day.  
"thank you ladies for joining us today and we shall see you tomorrow. please dont forget to check the clubs website later. i will have new pictures up on sale" Kyoya said with his host smile.

6pm already? time sure flew by.  
I closed the piano and said goodbye to the last ladies talking to me. they all liked how well I played and couldn't wait to hear more tomorrow. I glanced at Marino who was walking towards the door.

"hope you enjoyed the show. I'll be here for a while so I hope you like what else I have in store" she gave me a hated look and walked away with her girls. when Mori and Huni closed the doors everyone looked at me.

"I thought you weren't going to sing?" Kaoru asked

"I know but I got...motivated"

"well you did great City-chan!" Huni said

"thank you"

In total I sang 8 songs and played 6 musical ones, I wouldn't admit this to anyone but it was pretty fun. I picked up a couple of tea cups and walked into the kitchen setting them in the sink.

I was cleaning the last couple of tables, everyone had left but Haruhi and Kyoya.

"Alright I'm leaving I'll see you tomorrow City. bye Kyoya"  
"bye Haru!" I said happily. Kyoya nodded his head.

I kept wiping down the table when Kyoya said "I hope you keep singing you brought in more profit today, because everyone wanted to hear you."

"I think I will" he nodded.

After a couple minutes I looked at him and said "I just want to say thanks for everything. not just you but the other guys and Haruhi you all have really helped me out." I don't really know why I said that, especially to Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded acknowledging what I said and then packed up his things and said "well I have to go"

"I can lock up"

"don't forget to" before he walked out he said "and Felicity"

I looked up staring at the back of his head "yeah?"

"our conversation at the beach it was an interesting point of view what you said. I think we all have to thank you for giving us a different view."

He walked away not letting me give him a response. I shook my head smiling. I knew Kyoya only portrays to be mean. when in fact he's a softie. I finished cleaning up and looked at the piano when I put the towel away. nobody was around and the school was empty. which meant I could play whatever I wanted before heading home.

I walked over and sat in the chair setting my hands gently on the keys. there was one song that I always played. it was Angels favorite and I still don't know why. I knew there was a story behind it but even though we were best friends there were some things I didnt dare ask.

 _"I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one_

 _I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

 _I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything_

 _I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it_

 _But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human_

 _I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human_

 _I can take so much  
'Til I've had enough_

 _'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human"_

I touched the keys slightly and then heard a door close. turning around quickly I yelled out "hello?" but noone responded.

I walked past the kitchen and looked inside, there was no one there. looking forward I realized the front door was slightly opened and I know for a fact Kyoya had shut it. I walked slowly to the door and opened it quickly. only to jump "Haruhi?"

"hey I forgot one of my school books and I needed it"

I put a hand to my chest "you scared me, I thought"

"you thought?"

"never mind I was probaby just hearing things" she walked in, grabbed her book sitting on the couch.

"are you sure you're okay?"

"totally fine, I'll walk out with you. actually let my driver take you home"

"oh you don't have too"

"Haru don't worry about it, it gives me a chance to say hello to your dad. I didn't get to see him the last time I went over"

"he was pretty upset"

I laughed "I know!" she laughed with me as we both walked out together.

The next day when I walked into the club everyone was standing around the piano.

"hey guys"

"did you lock the door when you left last night" Kyoya asked

"um yeah I'm pretty sure"

"pretty sure?" he repeated.

"I'm sure why" they stepped aside to reveal the piano destroyed with paint on the outside. when I walked closer someone had cut the wires inside. my heart sunk "I closed the door, I locked it, I did."

Haruhi walked in at that moment "hey"

"haruhi! I locked the door last night right?"

"of course I saw you lock it with the key." she gasped seeing the piano "what happened to the paino?" with wide eyes she realized why I had asked.

"someone broke in last night" hikaru said

"the door doesn't appear busted so someone had to be inside" and then I remembered the noise I heard last night.

I think Haruhi remebered me being scared last night as well and was making a connection. she looked at me and opened her mouth but I cut her off.

"don't say it"

everyone looked at us "okay last night I played on the piano before I left and I thought- no I heard a noise. I thought I heard nothing I mean I didn't see anyone in here but I didn't check the whole place. Haruhi had come back and I just thought it was nothing."

"so there probably was somebody and they hid in here until you left. it makes sense why the door isn't busted" Kaoru said

It made sense but who would do that. the only thing trashed is the piano. I guess kaoru was thinking the same thing because he said it. "the only thing trashed is the piano so could they be targeting City?"

everyone looked at me "I don't do well when all of you stare at me"

"the accident at the beach" kyoya said

"and that day you cut your hand with the knife hidden in the kitchen towels" tamaki siad

"just the knife what about that whole week." kaoru started

hikaru finished "yeah everyday something different happened and it only happened to you"

"you're being targeted City-chan" Huni said

I looked at them and sighed plopping down on a nearby chair "I didnt want to tell, but it appears so. yesterday I almost had a pot of flowers fall on my head, and a door almost smacked me in the face. at first I thought it was nothing but then things started to happen more frequently. I didn't want you to be worried, clearly someone is just jealous."

"City you have to tell us these things. it's more then just jealousy this person doesn't care if you die" Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry"

"now that we know, we are going to find out who it is. in the meantime you need to be careful and I will have someone undercover watching over you. when we can't be with you"

I opened my mouth to retaliate but kyoya stuck his hand up "its already done" I closed my mouth and looked at everyone.

"alright fine, thank you"

* * *

 **Hopefully you guys liked this chapter. Now you have one or two more chapters to guess who is doing this to her but I'm sure its obvious.**

 **anyways review down below pleeasssseeee! let me know what you think! 👇**

 **Xo, Sakura**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys heres another chapter. I'm laying around doing nothing on this sunday evening. so I thought why not post another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

Its friday afternoon and nothing has happened yet. We got a new piano that day the old one was trashed and Kyoya let me pick it out. I was a little worried though did the person give up? or are they thinking what there next plan is and would it be their worst one? I was walking towards the club room when I ran into someone.

"oh my god I'm so sorry" I helped pick up the other girls books and when we stood up I saw it was the shy girl in marino's group.

"hey" I handed the books back to her "Nao right?" she nodded.

I looked at her book she was carrying "Through the stars! i love that book"

she looked at me and smiled "really? none of my friends read so I have no one to talk to about it or books in general."

"well you can talk to me! I loved book one but honestly I feel like book two has more..."

"depth?"

"yeah! everything makes sense" we laughed and then she got quiet and hugged her books, looking away.

"I have to go"

"oh ok" she left quickly not letting me say anything else. I watched her round the corner and carried on to the club. when I got there I set my stuff in the kitchen.

Kyoya walked in and said "I think we're having earl grey today."

"alright"

"and we will be hosting our annual spring ball soon. Here's a list of things we need covered"

"okay?"

"you're in charge"

"wait what"

He started walking away "Tamaki believes you need to keep your mind occupied, he's worried you're worried about this situation you have. He doesn't want you to get anymore panic attacks. So you will be in charge of getting what's on that list done for the ball"

He walked out leaving me to think, me in charge? I looked at the list there was a number for the florist. A number for an ice sculpture. one for a live band. the list went on.

"oh Kyoya gave you the list? great" Kaoru said walking in with an apple in his hand.

"am I supposed to do all this by myself? and by when?"

"April 26"

"4 days!"

"don't worry I'll help you" he walked over and stood next to me, whistling low. "that's a long list"

"gee I didn't notice"

He laughed "we can do this. why don't I go over to your house, I'll cover half and you cover the rest"

"alright" It would probably get done with the both of us in maybe 2 days. "my house tomorrow at lets say 2pm"

"alright see you then"

It was Saturday and I was lying on the chair in front of the piano, just staring at the ceiling. I had the large windows opened letting the spring breeze come in, bringing the smell of the cherry blossom tress with it. It was almost 2 which meant Kaoru should be coming by soon.

"looks like you dont want to get anything done today" or now. I looked at the door to see all the hosts here. at my house. standing at the door.

"what are you guys doing here?"

"Kaoru told me he was coming here. Tamaki called me about going out but I told him Kaoru was coming to your house to help you with the spring ball to do list and decided we all should come and help you" Hikaru said.

"oh ok" I stood up "the more the merrier" I guess. "we can do everything here" I had bought two white couches, one white loveseat, and a white fur carpet for the room. Everyone sat in the couches as I yelled "Midori could you call for pizza please!"  
"what kind!" she yelled back.  
I looked at the hosts, they shrugged. "two cheese, one bacon and chicken, and one pineapple!"

"drink!?"

"I want cherry coco cola!"

"I'll l have jerry go get some fore you!"

"thank you love you lots!" the hosts looked at me.

"what?"

"so much yelling"

"I'm lazy plus she doesn't mind shes like um shes my mom." oops. hope they didn't catch that.

"pineapple on pizza?" kaoru asked

"don't judge. now are we going to call or what?"

"yes I was thinking you could start with the florist, Haruhi can do the cater, Hikaru the band, Mori and Huni the pastry chef. Tamaki the chairs and tables, Kaoru the lights, and I will take care of some center pieces for some tables. When ever someone finishes they check off on the list and pick another thing from it" Kyoya said.

"sounds like a plan" I took out my laptop "but the internet is growing and I think it could be useful"

2 hours later we had all four pizza boxes almost eaten and the list almost done. I was sitting on the floor with my laptop on my lap finish setting up the confirmation of the ice sculptures.

Once I got it I shut the laptop and put it to the side, laying on my back on the carpet and stretching out.

"ice sculptures are confirmed!" I yelled triumphantly

"crossing off the list" Kaoru said

"lets call it a day. I'm tired no scratch that I'm exhausted" I said while yawning.

"same" hikaru said still lying on the couch since he gave up doing anymore work half an hour ago.

"you stopped working half an hour ago" I looked at him

"so" he turned to look at me sticking his tongue out "I'm exhausted to!"

"so what else do you guys want to today?" I directed my attention to the group. It was only 4:15.

They shrugged as I sat up again. "alrighty then umm" tiger walked in purring and falling into my lap. his claws digging into my leg.

"ouch! I guess we could take Tiger to the groomers and have them clip his nails. I'd do it myself but he doesn't let me soooo"

"sounds like fun!" Huni chimmed happily

"yeah!" the twins said in unsion

"how exciting we can see all the animals!" Tamaki yelled excitedly

"great then lets go" I picked tiger up in my arms "lets go get your nails cut buddy"

We got to the pet shop 20 minutes later and I took care of signing tiger into the groomers while the hosts waited outside the door.

"just clipping his nails?" the lady asked me.

"yes oh well could you brush him as well, groom him a little"

"yes ma'am. we should be done in about an hour you can pick him up at any time"

"thank you"

I walked out and stood with the club "so what do you guys want to see? first?"

"bunnies!" Huni said happily. so we headed that way to the bunnies, ferrets, mice and hamsters. we were all gushing over how cute they were and petting the ones we could. Huni was even able to hold a bunny, I was looking at the new baby hamsters they just got in. I felt someone stand next to me, i didnt have to look to know it was Kaoru.

"I used to have a pet hamster, two actually"

"oh yeah?"

"mhm one was as white as snow and I called him cotton ball" I laughed "the other was light coffee brown his name was brown sugar"

"they sound like they were cute"

"they were"

"when did you get your cat?"

"about 4 years after the hamsters passed. It was funny Midori went to the petshop to pick something up for the fishes back home. It was adoption day there and Tiger was separated from the others because of a leg injury. For some reason I was drawn to him and picked him up. when Midori came back I had already fallen in love and Midori signed the papers"

"Midori your mom?"

I looked at him "yeah, my mom" I really need to get in the habit of calling her mom.

"what about your dad?" it seems like he believes me or just won't push it

"hes not in the picture"

"sorry"

"it's okay" I shrugged my shoulders

"any siblings?" we moved on with the group to see the birds

"no I'm an only child"

"must have been a little lonely, but I bet you had tons of friends"

I bit the inside of my cheek "I had a few"

"you don't really like talking much about your past"

I looked at him again, he was starring at me with his golden eyes. so intently I was afraid they could see what I was thinking.

"I'm sorry" I said that genuniely. "it's just hard. Most of my life has been just me. even having the friends I had was hard. Though some of the, were special and made me come out of my shell" hm I smiled "they made everything better, and I got to know myself a little more. actually I think they made me a little better then before"

"I bet they miss you back home"

My heart ached as I looked at him with a fake smile "I bet they do"

Next thing we know were hearing Tamaki shrieking as the parrot had bit his finger. I started laughing when I felt Kaorus hand touch my arm gently. I looked back at him.

"I understand" he looked at Hikaru "it use to be just us two since the day we were born and we thought we only needed each other. when we met Tamaki he was trying to get us to join his club, and then we met Haruhi." he looked at the group, everyone laughing. "We realized then we needed friends, we neded more people in our lives. Hikaru more then me, we both needed to let go of each other and expand our world. so I understand." he looked back at me "friends change your whole world, and yourself for the better"

"City-chan you have to see this!" Huni yelled from Mori's shoulders.

Kaoru let go and said "lets go see what it is" he walked away first and I just watched the group laughing and smiling for a couple seconds.

 _Angel if only you were here, but I bet you would be so proud of me. That despite it all I've made new friends and haven't let myself close up again._

"City-chan!" Huni was waving at me, motioning me to come. I smiled.

"I'm coming!"

The hosts dropped me off later that evening after picking up Tiger.

"thanks guys that was fun"

"It was city-chan!" Huni excalmied

"we should all go out to eat tomorrow!" Tamaki said

"hm yeah how about lunch?"

"sounds good to me" Haruhi nodded as everyone else agreed.

"great see you all tomorrow"

"oh City here something for tiger" Kaoru gave me a bag with the petshops logo on it.

"thanks" I smiled.

I waved them to them as the limo drove out of the driveway. when I walked inside, Tiger in my arms and let him go. Before opening the bag. Kaoru had bought him a mouse toy you could stuff catnip into. "perfect for you Tiger"

He wrapped himself around my legs, purring. "just perfect"

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? True story about those hamsters and Tiger. even the part of adoption day, best day ever. I love him even though he sometimes hates me 😑...cats. anyways maybe I'll put more stories about him in future chapters.**

 **please review down below and let me know what you thought of this latest chapter. 👇**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alrighty guys here it is chapter 15? yeah 15 wow. anyways hope you enjoy it! this chapter you all will know who is behind everything thats been happening to Felicity.**

* * *

Friday came all too quickly, it was one of those weeks that the days blended together and you don't know if you even had a Monday. Though here it was, Friday afternoon, we had club for only three hours today and then the dance at 6pm. I headed to the club as usual, when I bumped into Nao who was leaving the club.

"hey Nao not staying long today?"

"uh no I...ah can't "

"oh no problem, we'll see you later at the dance right?"

she stayed quiet, it looked lke she wanted to say something but she put her head down and said "yes" and walked away so fast I didn't have the time to stop her.

I turned around and walked in the club carrying the papers kyoya needed printed. I sat them on his table.

"thanks city"

"no problem"

"The twins brought a dress for both you and Haruhi, its in the changing rooms. when club is over you and haruhi can get ready there"

"aw cool"

"I also went ahead and picked the tea for today its sitting on thecounter in the kitchen."

I nodded and walked away to the kitchen. I was really thirsty so I got a cup out of the cabinet and walked to the sink turning the faucet on, but it sprayed all over my shirt.

"ah" I quickly turned it off. "this is just great"

I'll have to get kyoya to get someone to fix it.

I started looking in drawers for napkins or towels but couldn't find any. "alrighty then" I just dried my hands on my pants and tried to wipe some of it off my face.

Then I walked over to the closet to get a Kettle for the tea. I located the cherry blossoms collection and went to grab it by the handle. When my hand came into contact with something goey and sticky. When I looked at the handle their was a clear liquid, putting the teapot back on the shelf I walked over to the sink and then remembered it doesn't work. So I started looking again for napkins or towels this time in the cabinets in case it was misplaced. when I got to one and opened it something exploded and went on my face. It smelled like paint but I couldn't tell. I freaked out moving my hands everywhere knocking off the stove the teapot warmer. It clattered to the floor and I heard the door open.

I knew it had to be the hosts barging in the door "I can't see!" I yelled.

I felt someone walk over, take me by the hand, and lead me to a chair.

couple seconds later their wiping my face with a towel. I could finally squint my eyes enough to see kyoya crouched in front of me, but closed them quickly, they were stinging.

"tell the guests were closing the club early" kyoya said to mori and huni who walked out the door.

"don't! its okay I'll just wipe it off. you guys go back to hosting"

"Felicity you're a mess, the kitchens a mess"

"gee thanks kaoru" I said to my right.

"I'm over here" I opened one eye slightly to see kaoru waving from my left.

"oops"

"it's not that" kyoya started.

I looked at him crouched in front of my as he put the blue towel on the counter and stood up.

"this didn't happen by mistake just like those other times. I had cameras installed everywhere in this club room." he handed me a clean towel and walked over to one of the hidden areas he put the camera at.

"thats...pretty smart" when kyoya walked back and knealt on the ground to show me the camera, huni and mori walked back into the kitchen. The hosts all gathered behind my chair. kyoya winded the camera back, for a couple minutes their was nothing on the screen. Then a girl appeared you see her loosen the sink pipe, go into the closet, throw all the towels and napkins out the window. wtf. And then set the cabinet paint prank. when the girl turns around to walk out, kyoya pauses the video and I couldn't believe who it was. It was...

"Nao?" I said outloud.

kyoya stands and looks at mori who walks out of the room. I stand hugging the towel to my chest. Nao? it cant be.

"Felicity!" I looked back at kaoru who yelled my nme and all the hosts starring at me.

"what?"

"we were asking if you're ok?" haruhi said

"oh" I looked away "fine I'm...going to take a shower" I walked away after that towards the changing rooms.

I've taken a shower, put a long robe on and have a full glam of makeup on. I've just finished curling my hair when haruhi walks in.

"mori has brought Nao" shes only just taken a shower and has some make up on, and her dress.

I turn off the curler an lay it on the counter, stand up and walk out in my robe.

I walked straight past then hosts Tamaki shocked I came out in a robe. when I'm standing in front of Nao kaoru shifts from one foot to the other. Nervous? that I might hit her. I only ask her one question.

"why?"

I looked her straight in the eyes and she starts bawling. "I'm sorry!"

"I'm asking why did you do it? all of it?"

she wipes her tears away, and inhales, exhales trying to compose herself. "I didn't want to I really didn't. she made me!" she says this so fast I almost didn't understand it.

"who?"

"Marino!"

"why?"

"because she thinks your all over the hosts and stealing their attention"

I roll my eyes "why are you doing it?"

"she..." she looked down at her hands folded in her lap "she has something over me." she takes another deep and says "she knows that I love a boy whose family is the rival company of my familys company"

Kaito Hinata the only heir to Kaito tech industry" kyoya said. I looked at him "Naos family owns Riku tech company." he said to me and then looked at Nao "they've been enemies for years"

she looked at him tears in her eyes and bowed her head again "yes. do you know how hard it is to want to be with the person you love and not be able to be with them? it would've been easier if the teacher had paired me with someone else for that science project. then we would have never fell in love and my only focus would be on finishing my studies so I can take over the company."

I felt sorry for her. truly. not in a pity kind of way but in the sense that she was being used like a doll. manipulated into doing things because of me.

I knealt in front of her and she looked at me "I forgive you. it's not really your fault, Marino has been manipulating you but it ends now. so what if your parents find out about you and Kaito. Isn't it better to live your life with no secrets then get manipulated by someone?" I got a wave of hypocrite after I said that but I shook my head and continued speaking "Don't you want to be out of Marinos hands? she doesn't really care about you."

"I do!" she said urgently

"then lets do it. I have a way to get you out of it but its going to involve you" she was a little unsure but nodded her head

"okay...what do you need?"

~~~  
Three hours later and we're all standing in the ballroom. I'm in a simple light pink strapless dress and my eye is still red but at least the paint washed off without leaving any dye on my skin. The guests are arriving, the twins, haruhi, and myself are keeping watch next to the stage. Watching everyone talking and grabbing champagne. Midori still hasnt walked in which was weird, I glance over at Nao who is standing next to the ice sculptor. Totally nervous you could tell, she wouldn't stop shifting from side to side. when her eyes meet mine I give her a look and motion with my hands to inhale and exhale. she does so and then continues sipping on champagne.

"we're going to start the dance" kyoya says walking over to us. so we all walk on stage, in front of everyone.

"ladies and gentlemen we'd like to thank everyone for attending today and we hope you enjoy your evening with us. As usual every lady will get a chance to dance with her choice of host. Now to begin this dance, Felicity- san will sing us a song" kyoya and the hosts all bowed slightly before walking away as I walked with the mic, center stage.

"ok ladies and gentlemen lets start this evening with a slow one. so grab your partner and hit the dance floor" I looked at my band and gave them the signal to start.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you"_

In that moment Marino walks in furious and with her other girlfriend that follows her around. she glances around the room till her eyes find Nao and she heads in her direction. I look at kaoru who's dancing with a customer near the stage and make a signal towards the door.

 _"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling, so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand,  
Take my whole life, too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"_

30 minutes into the song and Marino is just talking with Nao but you could tell she wasn't happy. I cut the song short when I see her that walking away Nao in tow behind her.

I bow as everyone is clapping "thank you now enjoy these next muscial numbers by the brownstien band"

Walking off the stage I go with Kaoru, kyoya, mori, and huni. we walk to the room we set up earlier today with a live camera feed of the room next door. Where Marino, that other girl, and Nao are in. We see Nao standing in front of Marino as the other girl leans back on the wall.

"what happened?" Marino asks angirly

"I did what you said"

"not good enough because she's still here and singing!"

"I'm sorry"

"I told you to do this perfectly. you failed all the other times prior to this. This was your last chance."

She walks till her face is mere inches from Nao's I was afraid she could see the wire. "you're done. you're no longer part of my group. I'm going to send to your parents pictures of you and that Hinata boy. I'm also going to tell my parents how rude and mean you are, so that they can take it out on your parents and cut ties with them. we'll see how your parents can travel there tech over to america without my parents help"

Nao looked so scared and I had enough.

I walked out of the room and into the one their in.

When Marino whips her head to the door and sees me a flash of annoyance comes on her face and then its gone as she smiles sweetly like she's so innocent.

"kyoya-sempai, mori-sempai, huni-sempai, kaoru-san, Felicity-san did you need something?"

"yeah you can step away from Nao" I say walking over to Nao and taking her arm so she stands next to me.

"what?"

I cut her off laughing "don't even. we know about everything and in case you want to get out of it you can't. we wired Nao earlier this evening and have you recorded"

After that her fake face fell and her evil one replaced it. The one she hid from the hosts all the time.

"In that case I don't care because I'll still tell her parents what she's been doing and insinuate my parents to cut ties with her family."

"Actually you can't" kyoya says from the left "because I had a meeting with both Hinata and Riku tech companies. We have all come together to make one bigger tech industry. Riku and Hinata are now one called Rinata Corporation with a high percentage of making billions of dollars, then it will by itself, and the deal will only seal when Nao chooses to marry Kaito."

I looked at kyoya shocked and so did Nao.

Kaoru spoke next "there's one more thing. you're no longer a student here and we _insinuated_ your parents to send you aborad. We annoynmously sent them a website that shows companies grow to sell more in other countries when they're children study aborad. It shows other companies how dedicated one is to learning and study in a diffferent culture."

"I..no..but" Marino was flabbergasted and outraged.

Mori and Huni took her by her arms to escort her out. when she was passing me I said "hope you have fun in your new school if you need some guidance on being the new girl. Here's one tip: don't make an enemy"

She narrowed her eyes and was out the door with Mori and Huni. Her other friend had left who knows when...probably kyoya though.

I looked at Nao "thank you"

She looked at me tears in her eyes "no" she said. "thank you"

We both smiled and I felt Kaoru's hand on my shoulder. I looked at him and he rasied his eyebrows

"what?" I asked.

He looked at Nao "Nao-san come with us"

We all walked back in the ballroom, all the lights but one was off, the one on was a spotlight and standing in the middle with a red lily was Kaito. At least I'm guessing it was by the way Nao blushed as she walked towards him. Taking the flower they talked for a few seconds.

I looked at all the hosts now behind me, including Mori and Huni back from escorting Marino. "you guys did this?"

"of course Nao may have chosen to do wrong but she apologized and tried to make it right." Huni said

"and for that she deserves every happiness" Tamaki said

"and all her dreams come true" Kaoru finished.

I looked back at the couple. Kaito gets down on one knee and takes out a box. Nao is already shaking her head before he can even ask her that important question.

Kyoya touches my shoulder and says "I believe they will need a song"

I smiled at him and walk back to the stage "this one goes out to two special couple. this ones from us, the host club." I say into the microphone.

 _"How does a moment last forever?  
How can a story never die?  
It is love we must hold onto  
Never easy, but we try"_

I glanced over at the club briefly.

 _"Sometimes our happiness is captured  
Somehow, our time and place stand still  
Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone  
But when all else has been forgotten  
Still our song lives on_

 _Maybe some moments weren't so perfect  
Maybe some memories not so sweet  
But we have to know some bad times  
Or our lives are incomplete  
Then when the shadows overtake us  
Just when we feel all hope is gone  
We'll hear our song and know once more  
Our love lives on_

 _How does a moment last forever?  
How does our happiness endure?  
Through the darkest of our troubles  
Love is beauty, love is pure  
Love pays no mind to desolation  
It flows like a river through the soul  
Protects, proceeds, and perseveres  
And makes us whole_

 _Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone  
But when all else has been forgotten  
Still our song lives on  
How does a moment last forever:  
When our song lives on"_

I look over at Kaoru who is already looking at me. I wanted to blush but he smiles warmly at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

He looks away first and then Kyoya glances at me and we locked eyes. I smiled and surprisingly so does he.

and I don't know why but when Kaoru smiled at me and Kyoya my heart did its little flip again and those butterflies flew around in my stomach.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

 **Well what did you think? seems like Felicity is finally knowing she has feelings for two people.**

 **little side note I'd like to thank newcomers for adding/favoriting this story!**

 ** _Arora27_**

 ** _chivini_**

 ** _Axhie de Ocampo_**

 ** _Gube Gube_**

 ** _I appreciate everyone who follows this story and thinks its good enough for a follow._**

 ** _till next time! and don't forget to review down below! helps us writers out knowing whats good and whats not good._**

 ** _Xo, Sakura_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys since we're in quarantine I though why not upload what I hae written? so heres chapter 16 hope you like it.**

* * *

I was getting a drink an hour later, we still had about an hour left, so their was still a lot of students around and the band was playing while I was taking a break.

"sorry we didn't have time to tell you what we did for Nao" I looked at Kaoru.

"it's okay I'm glad it worked out for her...them." I looked over at the couple dancing and smiling from ear to ear.

"feels good doesn't it?" I looked at him "to help two people be together?" I nodded.

"yeah...it does" one of the band members stepped up to the microphone and started singing the song 'the way you look tonight by Frank Sinatra'.

I felt Kaoru take the drink out of my hand "what are you doing?"

"come on you haven't danced"

"yeah because I normally don't"

"well too bad" he took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

"Kaoru no"

"you'll be fine" he took one hand in his and the other on his shoulder, then wrapped his hand on my hip.

 _"Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

 _Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight_

 _With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh..wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely ... Never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight  
i rested my head on kaorus shoulder.  
[instrumental]  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
It touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely ... Don't you ever change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
a-just the way you look tonight_

 _Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,  
Just the way you look tonight"_

I locked eyes with Kaoru "Felicity I" he was cut off by Hikaru.

"come on guys we have to go on stage and formally say goodnight to the guests"

I looked back at Kaoru "Guess you'll have to tell me later"  
he nodded but he never did tell me.

While the guests were leaving, I left the stage and took one of the carts that had all the glasses we had used for the party today or well most of them. I was going to bring it back to the clubroom.

I was going to open the door and push the cart out when Kyoya walked ahead of me and held it opened.

"oh thanks Kyoya"

"No problem" he walked out with me and said "I need to go to the club room anyways"

"Of course" kyoya always had a motive.

We walked down the hallways of the empty school. It was so quiet but I liked it that way. It let you think to yourself, sometimes a little too much.

"did you enjoy the ball?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked a kyoya. He was starring straight ahead, I looked away. "yeah actually it was pretty great. That was a great thing you guys did for Nao"

"she deserved it"

"you guys really made her night though. Just...I mean did you see the way she looked. She was practically glowing, and smiling, eh no more like grinning from ear to ear. It made me so happy sooo...grateful. yeah. I'm grateful that I got to know you all"

We reached the doors of the host club and stopped. I turned to Kyoya. "You guys don't know how much you all have made a difference in my life. In just these past 6 months. I actually feel good, better" maybe it's time to come out and tell them why I'm really here. Kyoya looked at me and touched my arm.

He stayed quiet for a while and then said "We know, but it's good to here you say it." he let me go and continued talking "Felicity I feel like I need to inform you about my feelings. towards you." I wanted to let mouth drop open but then I remembered it's Kyoya. why wouldn't t he be forward about his feelings.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now. I'm just letting you know that I like you." He took opened the door and took my cart. "you can go home I have a company who will clean these for us." he pushed the cart inside, walking away.

Did that really just happen? I walked away back towards the ball room. Kyoya likes me. For some reason I have a feeling kaoru was going to tell me he liked me too. I got to the ballroom and looked around. no kaoru.

"hey haruhi wheres kaoru?"

"he just left"

oh.

"why?"

"oh nothing. I'm going home I'll see ya soon"

"okay bye take care"

"bye girl" I waved and walked away.

By the time I got home it was 11:30 Midori was still here, in the kitchen.

"hey how was the ball?"

"It was great. We were able to catch Marino, the one who has been targeting me all these weeks."

"oh yeah? how?"

"that shy girl Nao actually helped us. We had her wired and she recorded Marino being the idea behind it all"

"and Nao? what will happen to her"

"well the hosts forgave her when she made the choice in helping us out, and for that they did something amazing for her" I sat down on the stool in front of the island table as Midori sat across from me. "they were able to make her dads company work together with their rival as one, in turn they would help them out as well. The only thing they had to do was have Nao accept marriage from Kaito, if she wanted. She did of course, Kaito was waiting for her in the ball room with her favorite flower and proposed."

"that sounds cute"

"It was" I looked down at the marble counter top tracing the dark areas with my finger.

"what's wrong?" she asked

"Kyoya told me he liked me" I looked at her she had wide eyes. "yeah"

"and what did you say?"

"nothing. What am I supoosed to say, because i'm pretty sure Kaoru was going to tell me the same thing"

"damn"

"yeap"

"how do you really feel?"

"I dont know, I mean I know how I feel around them both but..."

"okay new question. who do you find yourself going to when you need help?"

"Kaoru"

"why not Kyoya?"

"because I can't find myself asking him or confiding in him" I looked at her again. "I see what you did there"

she shook her head "Kyoya may be a great person but if you don't feel like you can confide in him then you should'nt be in a relationship with him or consider a relationship with him."

I laid my head on the cold countertop "ugggggh but I dont want to tell him"

"thats life honey" she rubbed my back "we always have to do what we don't want to do."

She stood up and said "i'll make you some tea, so go change I'll bring it up in a second and we can talk about how kaoru makes you feel"

"I can feel you snickering and I'm not happy" she laughed as I smiled down at the tile floor. Kaoru. He's the one.

* * *

 **Okay did you like it? I hope so! let me know in the comments below please!**

 **I'm still waiting for my beta to beta some chapters, hopefully soon lol.**

 **please stay safe and clean during this quarantine. also please be nice and buy only what you need. leave the rest to who really needs things.**

 **enjoy time at home and don't forget to review please!**

 **xoxo Sakura**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! heres the next chapter its a little short because its really just a filler as I work on the next couple of chapters. which will have a lot of stuff happening.**

 **I hope you like it, I hope Kaoru isn't too out of character, and I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the sound of little feets running up the stairs and into my room. My little cousins jumped on my bed with crazy eyes and wild hair. "CITY!" they yelled.

"What are you guys doing here?"

a couple seconds later there was a knock at my door and Midori walked in.

"sorry both your aunt and uncle are working and dropped them off to see if I could watch them but I need to do some grogery shopping for both houses"

"It's okay" I grabbed both girls and pulled them towards me "that means we can hang out together today"

"really!" they both said unison

"totally! I heard theres a new play place for kids with a giant ball pit and slides?"

Their eyes turned to stars "first though we have to fix this hair"

The doorbell rang I looked at Midori "I'm not expecting anyone but I would'nt be surprised if thats the hosts. I'm going to answer it could you fix their hair?"

"no we want you do it!" they each gripped one arm.

"okay okay I'll be back" I turned on the tv to peppa the pig and walked down the stairs with Midori.

"I'm going to check what you need from the market. let me know if theres anything you want specfiically"

"well cherry coke for sure" I opened the door "and I'd love to have ben and jerrys cookie dough"

"ice cream does sound good right now"

I looked at Kaoru standing outside my door "Kaoru!" my stomach flipped. I looked around him "where's everyone else?"

"It's just me"

"how did that happen? I thought for sure everyone was here"

"oh they would've been. Tamaki called us about going out so I snuck out of the house before he came to pick us up."

"so he should be on his way here then?"

"Hikaru is going to try and delay him as much as he can so we can leave. i just want to talk to you in private about that thing I wanted to tell you yesterday"

"oh okay" my stomach flipped again.

Two little people put their arms around my thighs. I had one twin on each side. "small detail. I'm taking the twins to a play place"

Kaoru looked at them and knealt down to their eyelevel. "Then what are we waiting for?" he said "lets go" they smiled and looked up at me.

"we still have to fix that hair" they stopped smiling and kaoru laughed

"I'll take one and you take te other that way we can go before tamaki arrives."

"great idea"

We arrived at Kidz place. The girls acting like wiggle worms so it was a struggle to get them to stay still as we placed their bands around their wrists.

"okay! we're done go! and be safe, take care of each other"

"okay!" they held hands as they ran towards the entrance

I shook my head and looked at kaoru "I need a drink"

He laughed "lets go" he offered his arm and I took it. We got water and a slice of pizza. then went looking for a table where we could somewhat see the girls.

I took a bite of my pizza and looked a Kaoru "so what did you want to say?"

He sat his plate down and looked at me "okay I'm just going to be straight forward." I nodded "I like you and I know its more then just a crush."

"I had a feeling that's what you were going to say"

"you don't have to give me answer right now, I just wanted to be honest and tell you."

"Well I appreciate that, but I uh... I have an answer actually"

He raised an eyebrow "I..." I shook my head, trying to slow my beating heart "I like you too"

The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile, "I was hoping your answer would be yes." he reached across the table with an open hand, and without hesitation I put my hand in his. it felt like it was right, it felt like we fit together, as cliche as that sounds.

suddenly we were interrupted by two little voices. "Kaoru and City sitting in a tree. k-i-ss-i-n-g. first comes love" I looked up to my left to see my little cousins in the spaceship in the play place above us. "then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage." they started giggling like the little girls they are as everyone turned to look our way. I placed both hands around my forehead to try to cover my red face.

"I'm going to kill them" Kaoru laughed from across the table.

"we could do that together" he said loudly, I looked up at him curiously, he winked. "why don't we go up there and get them?" I heard two gasps and smiled.

"you know what? great idea" we stood up and when I looked up at my cousins they shrieked and ran. Kaoru was'nt joking we went after them and spent the next half hour trying o find hem, until we caught them in the ball pit.

2 hours later we were headed home in Kaorus limo, both girls asleep one in between us. one resting on each of our laps.

"thanks for today, you didn't have to pay for everything" I said breaking the silence.

"oh don't thank me, it was fun and besides what kind of gentleman would I be if I let the girl pay." I looked at him "I mean I know you are capable of paying things for yourself but I wanted to. besides this isn't the first date"

"oh no?"

"no our first date will be next Friday night. I"ll pick you up at 7:30 and I'll make reservations at your favorite Italian restaurant."

"hmmm" I thought for a second "I think that sounds like a great idea" we pulled into my driveway and with his help put the little girls inside and in my room. so Marino could help me with their baths and pjs on later. I walked him back to my door.

"see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"actually no, I had a chance to text Kyoya and told him I was going to be busy tomorrow with the girls. I absolutely don't want anyone here."

"Oh okay so Monday then?"

"Monday" I confirmed.

he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "see you Monday morning then" he turned around and walked down the steps.

"Kaoru?"

"yeah?"

"Monday morning could you not kiss my cheek or hold my hand. I just am not ready to let the whole school now." _Besides I have to talk to Kyoya before he finds out._

"Yeah no problem, that's fine"

"Thank you." we waved goodbye and I closed the door. leaning my forehead against the cold frame. "crap I have to tell Kyoya and give him an answer he will not like" _I am so nervous..._

* * *

 **Alrigt! I hope you guys enjoyed this filler! there will be more to come this week just give me time to type up the chapters.**

 **I would like to thank new comers**

 **Librajem, CavaKel, Jayde Skyes, 1sunfun, for following and favoriting this story. I hope you guys like it!**

 **please leave me a review you guys down below, let me know what you think. I know that sometimes the characters are a little out of character but I would like to think that Haruhi has changed them just a bit. anyways please review and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **xoxo, Sakura**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys heres another chapter I meant to upload earlier but better late than never. I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Sunday came and went so quickly, I had spent the day in the living room with the girls. Completely forcing myself to focus only about the girls and removing boys from my mind. We made a fort with a bed inside. Baked cookies and had popcorn, twizzler bites, m&ms.

We ended up having a disney marathon, we were watching Dinosaur when the girls finally fell asleep. I tucked the blanket around them both and turned off the tv. Grabbng another blanket i wrapped it around me, closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 _"Hey there sugarcube"_

 _I turned around to face Angel. Her hair pulled into a high ponytail like she liked to have it. Wearing her favorite white dress and high heeled shoes._

 _"My my City how we've grown. Joining a host club how scandalous."_

 _"Its not as it seems, they treat the girls like they matter, important...and they're fun to be around."_

 _"I know seems like you finally branched out and made new friends, but what about my brother?"_

 _I bite my lip._

 _"You just left, he must be very worried. Not knowing where you are, if you're okay."_

 _I put my head down and felt her hand on my shoulder. "City I know you're scared, and I know you felt alone, abandoned. You don't have to be anymore. These friends you have made, they're good people. They helped you when you needed it, now it is time for you to take back your life. Press start on the things you paused, and be honest okay?"_

 _I looked at her tears in my eyes and hugged her. She smelled like she used to, sweet apples and vanilla._

 _"I miss you Angel"_

 _"I know" she stroked my hair "I know but I'll always be with you. No matter what okay? Don't forget that, and remember to always be you, always be yourself. You are a wonderful, smart human being, and no one or anything should make you hide that. Show the world who you are city okay?"_

 _"Okay"_

 _"Love ya"_

 _"Love ya"_

I woke up tears rolling down my cheeks, that dream felt so real. I got up, carefully left the fort without waking the girls, grabbed my laptop, and sat on the couch.

Angel still happens to be right even when shes not here. As I sat on the couch, sitting with my legs stretched out and laptop sitting on top of my thighs, I thought. How much I have changed since I got here and met the club. I didn't want to be anyones friend, I wanted to go through the last year of high school with my head buried in books. Just getting by so I can graduate, but then what? What was I going to do after? Go to college? Go back home?

I honestly had no clue and to be honest the me back then would not have cared. She probably would've been happy with whatever she chose. The me now however...I don't want to not have a plan. I want to finish high school with my friends. Fall in love. Tell my parents that I want to continue the family legacy. Apologize to the person who deserves it. Go to college to master my singing. I may not be completely over what happened last year but I am ready to try and move on.

So I opened up my gmail account and into the draft folder. Selecting one of the draft emails I opened it up and started typing...

 _Dear,_

Monday came and I decided I should head to the host club early and talk to Kyoya. I was nervous but I was sure of my feelings and knew it was something I had to do. Probably now then later anyways.

I walked into the club and found Kyoya typing away on his laptop, I didn't know how he was going to react but I hoped it wouldn't be bad. I took a deep breath in and said

"Hey Kyoya"

"City."

"Whatcha doing?" I sat down acroos from him

"Tamaki wants to go on a trip and I have to make sure we have the budget for it"

"Oh cool" he kept typing "so I have an answer for you"

"Okay"

"I...I dont feel the same way, I just have feelings for someone else" stop talking felicity

"and I guess I've always known. I didnt want you to find out without me properly giving you an answer first. I'm sorry" _ohhh kay great job..._

"I know"

"You know...wait what?"

"I know that kaoru had feelings for you. I still had to give it a shot though."

"Hm...so we're good"

"Yes we are, besides if we weren't you wouldn't be sitting here"

A chill ran down my spine, but I smiled knowing he was still himself and that everything was okay.

"Alright I guess I'm going to prepare the tea"

He nodded, still typing away. I chuckled and headed into the kitchen.

About half an hour into the club I had received an email alert on my laptop that was at the table next to the piano. I was mid song so I decided to wait and check it later. Then everyone started to recieve texts aroud the room, so I stopped playing and looked around. Everyone was checking their texts, whispering, and then looking at me.

Okay...

"City-chan" I looked at huni

"Oh what now?"

"You're a Saito?" Kaoru asked

 _No_. I grabbed my laptop and opened it. Sure enough theres news that the Saito family has a daughter and that she is their musical prodigy. Another one said "Mysterious Saito family daughter enters musical society". I looked at my email and yeap my parents had respond to the email i sent last night.

 **Dear Father and Mother,**

 **These past couple of months have been the exact amount of time I needed to think things through and heal. After much thought I have decided to come into the musical society and continue carrying the family success.**

 **I know there is a couple legal work and papers we need to work out so if you could please send them over. I would love to take a look, sign them, and send them back.**

 **I want you to know that I have become very serious in this matter. I am not taking it lightly. I do want to continue our family legacy.**

 **Love your daughter, Felicity Saito**

My parents response was as follows...

 _Dear Felicity,_

 _We are very proud to know that you have matured and want to take over the family legacy. In the attachments is legal paperwork you need to sign and send back asap._

 _Sincerely, your parents_

 _Wow that was fast_ I thought. I looked back at the club "uhh" I grabbed my laptop and went into the kitchen. This was not exactly how I wanted them to find out. The hosts I mean, but I did not think that my parents were going to bring it out into the world until I had sign stuff.

I went into my bag and took my pills out. I was already swallowing them when the hosts came in. I set my cup down.

"Are you okay city?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine." They gave me a look "really. I just did not think my parents were going to bring out the news this quickly."

"So its really true?" Kaoru asked.

I sighed and sat down on the stool nearby. "Yes. I am a Saito, my parents are Hitoshi and Akira Saito. They are both Japanese obviously not american and japanese as I had said when we first met. Midori is not my mom, she was my nanny growing up but to me she is more my mother then my own ever will be."

"Damn" hikaru said.

"There is no document that says you are their daughter and the Saito's have never had kids" kyoya said.

"Thats because when my mother got pregnant with me she hid it from the entire world. Never left her house or saw anyone but the servants, and they were sworn to secrecy and face my mothers wrath. Believe me they would rather die then face that. My mom even had a home birth and once I was born well" I shrugged my shoulders "my parents had every document about me , the real documents with my real name hidden in my house. Under lock and key and no copies. Every other document out their in the world is fake, using Midoris last name Ikeda, which she was happy to give. So no one ever found out about me, or even could, not even you kyoya" I laughed a bit.

"But why now? Why tell the world now? Did you even know they we're going to spread the news?" Kaoru asked.

"I did because I told them too. My parents kept me in hiding to make me have a normal life so I could focus better on music. Without having the eyes of the world on me 24/7. I had no friends growing up, because my parents had me focusing on music every second of every day. In a way though, music became my friend. My parents last year let me come here for a break. They told me if I wanted to be serious about music and carrying their last name I needed to let them know by the end of the school year. Last night I decided that I do want to continue in music and singing and doing so with family's name. "

The hosts kind of stayed quiet for a second so I stood up from the stool and said "my parents are..." I looked away out the window at the pink cherry blossoms blooming in the yard.

"They aren't my parents, never really cared. My mother gave me a journal once for my song writing and it was the only intimate thing shes ever done for me. You know I was okay with that, not the first couple years. When I was little all I ever wanted was their attention. A lot of times I acted out in school just so I could have their attention for just a second." I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I realized later it wasn't worth it. They weren't worth it. I had a great person in my life who cared more, Midori. She taught me how to be a good person, how to be thoughtful and kind. How to be open to love and how to not hate music or the people who brought me into this world. Its because of her that I am who I am today." I looked back at the hosts some (Tamaki and Huni) were in tears. "Its because of you guys though who have made me not want to quit on music, on friends. You guys have made me remember why I love to sing and why I need friends in my life."

Suddenly I was attacked in a group hug minus Kyoya with everyone saying aweee minus Mori. I smiled to myself though, these people I think were meant to be in my life. I mean they have to be, this meeting them and falling into a debt. It had to be because I needed them in my life without realizing it.

I looked back out the window over Haruhis shoulder. At the cherry blossom trees again that shook lightly because of the breeze.

 _If they weren't meant to be in my life, then what would be the purpose of all this. Everything we have gone through, all the protection, love, and respect. Why would I feel the need to...to open up to them about what happened last year. Finally tell someone the whole truth about that night. That night that broke everything._

When I was packing up my bag to leave Koaru was waiting for me.

"Hey. I thought everyone had left" I told him putting my bag over my shoulder.

"I stayed behind so I could walk you to your limo"

"And Hikaru?"

"He had another driver pick him up. Now are you going to pet me take your bag, your arm, and walk you to your limo?"

I looked at him, his hand stretched out. Sighing I took my bag off my shoulder and it handed it to him. He held it in one hand and held out his arm for me to take. Which I did, I also laid my head on his shoulder.

As we walked down the hallway he said "you know, I'm glad that we have been what you needed Felicity"

"Me too"

"I hope that we can always be what you need but I hope that I can always be what you want first. I am by your side whenever you need it."

"Thank you Kaoru"

"Can we promise each other one thing, right now?" He asked

"Anything"

We reached outside and walked to my limo. Letting me go, he stood in front of me, holding my hands in his.

He looked me in the eyes "you will always come to us or to me when you need anything. Don't pull away or hid. Especially from me. Always be open with me, always tell me everything, because you can and because you want to." His eyes stared deep into mine "because I want and will do the same for you."

 _Angel help me..._

I hooked both his pinkies with mine and crossed our arms in the shape of an ex. "Promise" I said smiling.

"Promise" he responded back with a smile.

My heart did a little back flip. We said goodbye as he opened the door for me and I went in. He shut it waving good bye from outside as I told my driver to go. I watched as he got into his limo and then turned around in my seat.

 _Angel help me because I think this is love._

* * *

 **Annnnd thats it I hope you guys liked it. Please let me know in a review.**

 **Thanks to cassie629 and 666devilgirl666 for following/favoriting this story. I'll upload another chapter later this weekend.**

 **Xoxo, Sakura**


	19. Chapter 19

_**I forgot to tell you guys last chapter the timeline of this story just so you guys have an idea. When she got to Japan and started at Ouran it was about December. Then some time has passed and when she has her spring flashback its about February, and when they are at the beach it is beginning April. Fast forward to where we are now it is End of April. Just keep that in mind I know I did not do well letting you guys know what months they are in.**_

 _ **Also you know the deal Italics is her flashbacks or her thinking you'll know which is which and bold is her singing. Also theres some questions I have for you guys at the end if you can spare a minute to read it and answer.**_

 _ **Anyways here we go chapter 19. *I do not own ouran or the song Human* sorry I always forget the disclaimer.**_

* * *

When I got home that afternoon I could hear Midori in the kitchen and the sweet smell of something baking in the oven.

"What are you baking?" I said smiling and then my mouth dropped open. "What in the world"

There was chocolate chip cookies on a plate, and snickerdoodle, and gingerbread man, brownies, and cupcakes all on one counter.

Midori held up one hand and said "I know I started baking your favorite, you know I thought you could use a pick me up. After your parents news and all, buuuut-" she dragged the u and then continued "I ended up baking a lot."

"I'll say. What are you baking now?" I asked

"A cake and don't worry its the last one" she walked over to the fridge and pulled out the whip cream and ice cream.

"You didn't?" I said all giddy with excitement.

"Didn't buy you your favorite cookie dough ice cream from ben and jerrys? Of course I did" she put a brownie into a bowl, scooped some ice cream on top, topped it off with whip cream and drizzled with chocolate chips and chocolate syrup.

"Yum I'm going to end up in a sugar coma" before I sat down on the stool I gave her a side hug.

"What's this for?" She asked touching my arm with her hand.

"Thank you hug. Not for the amount of sweets I'll have for days, unless I invite Huni-sempai over" I laughed a bit and said "it's a thank you for everything you have ever done for me. All the care, lessons, help, and most of all love that you've given me. I am who I am in part because of you. I love you and you'll forever be my mom, because you were one when I needed it most."

I felt a tear land on my arm and she wiped it away "that means a lot to me, you'll always be my little girl too"

We hugged for a couple more seconds before she lightly taped my arm and said "eat your dessert before the ice cream melts" We both laughed.

I sat down and put a spoonful of brownie with ice cream into my mouth. I was lucky to have Midori in my life, to be the mom that I needed. For love and discipline but support and guidance. Something I didn't get from my actual parents. I guess it's true what they say.

It's not blood that makes family, it's the people who are there for you, always there for you and stand by you. The ones that applaud you when you do something right and are brutally honest when you do something wrong. Those are the people who become family.

The next morning when I arrived at school things had definitely changed or rather the people did. As I was walking towards my first class, everyone was looking at me. The two girls who used to be part of Marinos group came up to me, one on each side.

"Felicity-san my parents are going to have a party this Saturday and they wanted me to invite you." She handed me an invite, which I didn't take it.

The other tweedle dee went around us and stood in front of her, she glared at her as she said to me "my parents are having a private exclusive dinner. Some of the most important people will be there and two are headmasters to two of the most prestigious music colleges in the world. I heard they are eager to meet you."

"Well I asked her first so" she bumped her out of the way "Felicity-san you will come won't you?"

"Felicity-san won't miss a great opportunity she has at my parents private dinner, right Felicity-san?" they started elbowing each other.

"Listen girls" they looked at me. "Sweet offers really but I'm already busy this weekend" and probably all weekends. "So if you'll excuse me I can't be late to class" I walked away from them.

If you thought that was the only offer I received you're wrong. I received many dinner offers, breakfast and lunch as well. I got Evites and special invitations for balls, parties, and basically every rich gathering you could think of. I had so many students act nice to me just cause they thought if doing so I would become their friend and their parents would be proud.

This wasn't just one day either. It was every day. Every. Single. Day.

That whole week, had I known things were going to be like this I would've waited till I finished high school at Ouran before announcing to the world who I really am.

By the time Friday came around I was so exhausted of all the attention I was receiving. I knew why they were doing it, acting all nice. I think thats why it exhausted me more, having to still fake a smile and resist the urge to yell at them to leave me alone.

I walked into the host club and threw myself on the couch, arm over my eyes. The couch was so comfy I swear I could fall asleep right now. Just close my eyes and concentrating on my breathing.

"Hey Felicity-"

"Ugh what! What now!?" I removed my arm to see Hikaru standing in front of me, hands up in self defense.

"geez never mind"

"Are you okay City?" Kaoru asked. The rest of the hosts were looking at me.

"I'm sorry Hikaru really. It's just the whole week it's been 'Felicity-san heres an invite to this' or 'Felicity-san heres some special chocolate from Germany'. When the real intent behind it all is for me to become fake friends with them. Either so their parents can be proud they're friends with a Saito or because their parents told them to become friends with me- a Saito. Ugh im so tired of it all, all the bs and I should've just not told my parents. I should've waited till after I was done with high school and maybe even college."

"Mommy our daughter said a bad word" Tamaki whispered a little wide eyed at one choice of words.

I exhaled loudly and laid my arm back over my eyes. "I'm getting a headache"

I was tapped lightly on my elbow and when I lifted my arm, there was Kyoya with some pills and a glass of water. I took them "thanks" I sat up to take them with the water.

"You need some relaxing, we could have a girls night" I didn't know Nao was there until she spoke, but since everything happened with Marino she had become very close with Haruhi and I. She started opening up some more and becoming her own person. Now that Marino wasn't around to control her.

"A girls night sounds nice" Haruhi chimed in.

"Lets make it a family night!" Tamaki yelled proudly putting his had on his chest

"That kind of defeats the purpose of having a girls night and to be honest a girls night sounds better then having all of you guys at my house. Not that it isn't good having you guys around I just think it would be better if it was just me, Haruhi, and Nao" Tamaki got sad and went into the corner of the room.

"Ignore him" Kaoru waved his hand "I think you girls should have a girls night"

"Then it's settled!" Nao was excited you could tell.

"Great then lets say 6pm you can come to my house. Haruhi I'll have my driver pick you up and I don't want to here any buts about it" she laughed and said okay.

"Now then the club is about to begin. Felicity could you get the tea ready" kyoya said writing in his notebook as always.

"Yes" I smiled, stood up and walked to the kitchen.  
~~~

 **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

I sighed taking my hands off the piano keys.

"That sounded nice City" I looked towards the door, Haruhi and Nao stood there, bags in hand and pjs on.

"Thanks Nao, my parents want me to create two musical pieces and I'm just adding some lyrics to it." I said getting up from the piano seat. "So...theres pizza in the kitchen, I figured we could eat and watch a movie, then face masks. I also bought some paint and canvases so we can paint while watching another movie or something"

"Sounds great" Haruhi said.

"Then lets go im starving" Nao said.

We went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab the pizza and drinks, then went into the liing room. Earlier Midori helped me make the living room more comfortable. Making one big bed in the middle, moving the furinture out of the way into the corners of the room, and hanging string lights all over the cieling. We also turned on some candles on a table near the tv. It looked really cozy and looked like it came straight out of a chick flick movie.

We started watching pride and prejudice aweing at all the Mr. Darcy scenes and talking during the rest. When the movie finished we started our face masks and Nao asked me a quesion as she was putting the face mask on my skin.

"How are things between you and Kaoru?"

"Good I like him and being around him."

"You guys make a cute couple for sure"

Haruhi nodded in agreement trying not to smile with her face mask drying up.

Nao finished and started putting it on her face. "It's kind of funny the way he looks at you sometimes" she said

I looked at her questionably.

"He looks at you like he's completely captivated by you and everything you do" I looked away from her, hurting on the inside from her words.

I forced a laugh and said "well thats a good thing um I'll be right back I need to go to the bathroom"

I stood up and went upstairs as quickly as I could. I shut the door and leaned my back against it. It wasn't her words and knowing that kaoru showed he liked me, that hurt me. It was the fact that Angel had said those exact words to me the night before the big party...about her brother.

 _Jude_.  
~~~

 _It was friday night, tomorrow would be the last time we go out. After this we are supposed to be starting college early. I was in Angels room, sitting on one of her comfy chairs painting my toes with blue nail polish._

 _Angel came into the room all excited "look your fake id came" she sat at the end of her bed "introducing Felicia Anne Banit you just turned 21 yesterday" she stuck her arm out to give it to me and I reached over to take it._

 _I scrunched my nose "why this name?"_

 _"You told me to pick whatever so I did. Don't come at me for not wanting to check to see if you liked it" she stuck her tongue out._

 _I stuck my tongue back at her and shook my head. "I'm going to get a drink you want anything?" I asked as I headed towards the door._

 _When I turned around she was already pulling a bag of lays chips from her drawer and a cherry coke. "You know Jude always ends up eating and drinking my stuff"_

 _I shook my head and walked out of her room, towards the kitchen. When I walked into the kitchen Jude was there and about to put the apple snapple jug back in the refrigerator "no don't I want some"._

 _He turned around laughing and pulled out a glass cup from the cabinet next to the fridge. He poured some into the cup and gave it to me. "Thanks"_

 _I took a sip and when I looked back at Jude he was just starring at me. "What?" Feeling self conscious I started touching my chin in case I had something on my face._

 _"Nothing" he said shaking his head_

 _"Oh come on tell me!"_

 _He looked up towards the ceiling something he usually did when he had something on his mind. He looked back at me, opened his mouth and then Angel walked in._

 _"Girl! I'm waiting for you so we can fix our hair! Whats up bro" she jumped up to sit on top of the counter._

 _"I was just getting a drink and was about to tell City how funny she looks when shes drinking" he looked at me and said "thats what I was going to say" he laughed and walked out of the kitchen._

 _That wasn't what he was going to say and I know that for a fact._

 _"That boy" I looked at her "he always looks at you like he's captivated by you"_

 _"What? Jude? Your brother? No way" I shook my head and took another sip of my drink._

 _"You never noticed? Are you really that naive" I put my drink down, mouth wide open. She took my drink and started drinking it._

 _Closing my mouth I said "I'm realizing now"_

 _"Wow City" she was about to drink again and I stole it back._

 _"Get your own" I chugged what was left and thought 'crap how have I not noticed Judes feelings before?'  
~~~_

My flashback ended and I sank to the floor. I miss them. All of sudden I heard a lot of commotion coming from downstairs. I got up and ran down the flight of stairs so quickly I don't think my feet ever touched them and fast walked into the living room. Only to find the guys sitting on the floor eating our popcorn.

"I thought I said no guys allowed"

"Ahhh" Tamaki, Hikaru and Huni huddled together.

I realized then I forgot to take off my mask. Rolling my eyes I said "it's just a face mask"

"A very dry one at that" Nao stood up and hooked her arm through mine "come on lets go rub it off before you dry your skin off"

Five hours later my face was moisturized, the guys stayed after complaining about how bored they were without us. We played games and watched another movie. Everyone was sleeping by the time the credits were rolling, but me.

I couldn't sleep for some reason. So I got up as quietly as I could, turned off the tv, and walked upstairs to my piano room.

I sat down and sighed.

 _I can hold the weight of worlds if thats what anyone needs me to do, but I still manage to crash and burn. Though more by myself without anyone noticing and its not helping me._

I shook my head and touched the keys and it seemed to have fit in that moment what I said, what I felt. The song finished in my head so I started to play.

 **I can hold my breath**

 **I can bite my tongue**

 **I can stay awake for days**

 **If that's what you want**

 **Be your number one**

 **I can fake a smile**

 **I can force a laugh**

 **I can dance and play the part**

 **If that's what you ask**

 **Give you all I am**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human, yeah**

Meanwhile downstairs~

Kaoru opened his eyes to darkness the only light was coming from the window from the moon that was high in the sky.

He sat up pulling his knees towards his chest listening to City's singing.

 **I can turn it on**

 **Be a good machine**

 **I can hold the weight of worlds**

 **If that's what you need**

 **Be your everything**

 **I can do it**

 **I can do it**

 **I'll get through it**

 **But I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

"City sounds different" Huni said.

"Kind of sad" Hikaru chimed in.

Everyone was awake by now. Listening.

"No" Kaoru whispered "she sounds strong, hurt but strong" and then added "and ready"

"Ready for what?" He felt Hikaru hold his hand

"I don't know exactly but I have a feeling we will...soon."

' **Cause I'm only human, yeah**

 **I'm only human**

 **I'm only human**

 **Just a little human**

 **I can take so much**

 **Until I've had enough**

 **'Cause I'm only human**

 **And I bleed when I fall down**

 **I'm only human**

 **And I crash and I break down**

 **Your words in my head, knives in my heart**

 **You build me up and then I fall apart**

 **'Cause I'm only human,**

 **yeah.**

* * *

 ** _Alrighty well this was kind of a long chapter. It took me awhile to write because I was going in one direction and then thought of something else but I hope you guys liked it._**

 ** _Now couple things first would like to thank newcomers_**

 ** _Maddycakesdepp_**

 ** _Nentendo Girl106734_**

 ** _Thanks for the follow and favorite._**

 ** _Second do you guys have a song that reminds you of City or the host club? Let me know in a review because I would love to try and put it in the story._**

 ** _That also takes me to the third do you guys have an idea of what happened to City, Jude, and Angel? If you do also write in your review and whoever guesses right or close to it will get the whole chapter of when she tells the hosts the whole story before I post it._**

 ** _So write your reviews I'll be looking out for them._**

 ** _Xoxo, Sakura_**


End file.
